


North and South

by ootoo



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 39,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ootoo/pseuds/ootoo
Summary: Felicity Smoak returns home to her parents to find her life will forever be changed by her fathers decision to uproot the family





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Arrow retelling of the Elizabeth Gaskell novel North and South.  
> I've never written before so if any one feels the idea of using an authors story like this is wrong please let me know.

Felicity was tired the preparations for her cousins wedding were seemingly never ending, but in just one more week she would be able to return home. Felicity had been living with her aunt and cousin for the last seven years but she longed to return to her family she missed the quiet of her parents home.

She loved her aunt and her cousin but the unending need her aunt felt to entertain was becoming a strain on her, to be home again felt like a dream that couldn’t come true soon enough.  
Felicity was disturbed from these thoughts by her aunt calling her name, she wished for Felicity to model for her guests one of the fine India shawls that Kara had received as part of her trousseau , she duly obliged hers aunts request and shook off her earlier thoughts of home. Kara was asleep in the drawing room waiting for the arrival of her husband to be while the ladies in hushed tones admired the shawl and Mrs Danvers exquisite taste in choosing such delicate items, Felicity again allowed her thoughts to drift back to her home Helstone , her father’s parsonage and the duties she would be able to fulfill as his daughter.  
The small clock on the mantel chimed and the Captain was heard entering the house. Felicity was abandoned while the ladies turned their attention to the gentlemen for the Mr. Palmer had entered with his brother. He made his way over to Felicity and inquired as to the whereabouts of her cousin. 

“She was much fatigued waiting for your brother; my aunt would not wake her so it has fallen to me to model some of her wedding gifts.” 

“A most suitable past time for you I am sure, Ladies I find are always more interested in the finer things in life while we men must go out into the world to provide such delicate items as this shawl so artfully draped across your shoulders”  
Felicity mentally sighed Mr. Palmer had a tendency to use his lawyers wit to speak in a way that perhaps was much admired by others in his field but caused her to withdraw herself from his conversations.  
Using an excuse of needing to put away her cousins’ shawl she withdrew from the conversation and the room.

~~~~~~

The day of her cousins wedding had dawned and Felicity was delighted to think in only a few more hours she would be returning with father to Helstone and leaving London and its “Refined society” behind for the simple pleasures of home. Her mother had remained in Helstone under some pretext that Felicity was not entirely too sure of, and although she was saddened to not see her mother sooner she was not entirely disappointed to have the first meeting with her mother in seven years absence from home in a more private setting.  
The truth was that Mrs. Smoak felt her relative poverty compared to hers sister’s wealth that she maintained to her husband that she would not go to her nieces wedding, Leaving Mr. Smoak to make his excuses as to her absence to the best of ability.  
Mrs. Danvers was entirely unaware if her sisters circumstances for as she thought dear Donna had married for love what else could she want for. If she had of known of her sisters perceived lack of suitable dresses for a London wedding silks and satins would rained down on her sister for although time and distance separated them the familial bound between them would never truly be broken.

Mr. Palmer approached Felicity “So you are to leave your aunts house and return to the country, what you shall do to pass your time if I may inquire?”

“I look forward to the simple things, as the daughter of the parson I shall be expected to visit with the old and infirm, I may perhaps teach some of the younger girls in the schools but first I want to reacquaint myself with my home”

“You sound as though you can’t wait to leave London; I can’t say I envy you for it must be a dull life in the country with no real society to speak of.”

Felicity internally bristled but choose hers words carefully “Perhaps it would be to some, and true the nearest family of consequence Mr. Lance and his daughters are some miles off that it would be very unlikely we shall every have occasion to meet. But for all that I would not stay in London for another week. My life here while extremely fortunate has not been my own. I long to be home in Helstone, where I may walk out of doors without seeking my aunts permission. To be among the families I have known since I was a child to see the dear Helstone roses that very shortly are due to be out and covering the arch over the door of our house”

“I now see why London holds no charms for you, may I be allowed to visit you there?”

“Of course, but you must be prepared to find my way of life there different to here, there will be nothing but the very necessities of a poor parish rectory.” 

~~~~~~

Felicity had been home almost two months but as yet had not managed to speak to her mother about a subject dear to her heart, her brother Justin was absent from the family and Felicity felt shy about speaking about him and learning the reason for this absence.  
Felicity was 12 years old when she was sent to London to live with her aunt, and having only been able to pay occasional visits home during her seven years away she felt like a stranger to her mother and wanted to re establish her place in her mother’s life and heart, before dredging up the mystery surrounding Justin. She longed to do even the smallest thing as a token for the love she held for her mother but so far her mother’s maid jealously guarded all such attempts as being her sole province.  
Just as Felicity was gathering her paints together the bell rung, Raisa entered the drawing room to inform Felicity she had a guest. Not far behind her came Mr. Palmer declaring his intention to visit and enjoy the perfect paragon of paradise that Felicity had represented Helstone to be.  
It was an awkward position Felicity had learnt since being home that her mother was embarrassed for her to see the little contrivances that the family used on a daily basis, how much more difficult would it be for her mother to try to hide this from a guest and one so closely connected to her sister. Felicity quickly resolved to take Mr. Palmer out of the house to join her on her painting excursion and to speak to Raisa about preparing their evening meal at an earlier time to accommodate their guest who as luck would have it would not be staying with them longer than a few hours.

Felicity quickly selected some brushes and paper for Mr. Palmer and they set off to paint a row of cottages which dilapidated as they were, were due to be torn down and rebuilt once the last tenant was no longer in need of his lodgings. 

While Felicity kept Mr. Palmer occupied out of the house Mrs. Smoak used her time to arrange the table with some of the glassware she had received upon her marriage, it was not often that she had this opportunity but she was determined to show her sisters relation that the Smoaks were not fallen so far from the world as to be unable entertain London Society.  
Once they returned from the painting excursion Felicity brought their guest into her father’s study, they had met at her cousins wedding but the day had not afforded the gentlemen much time to talk. Felicity withdrew from the room and went to help her mother.

After luncheon Mr.Smoak took a fancy to taking his guest out to the garden, he had during the course of his meal become enamoured of the idea to dessert outside. Unfortunately the wasps also wanting to partake of this meal Mr. and Mrs. Smoak opted to go back in doors while the younger generation took a turn around the garden.  
Mr. Palmer asked to be shown the famous Helstone roses, so Felicity brought him to the arch to admire them. It was in this spot that Felicity received her first and most unwelcome proposal.

“I had not come with the intention of asking you to be my wife, but I found that as my time here with you drew to close I could not let this opportunity pass me by.”

“I had no idea that you felt this way towards me, but I regret to inform you I do not share your feelings and must reject your offer”

“Did you truly not know? A London girl would have known my reason for paying a visit to a girl who lives so much out of the world.”

Felicity heard again that sneering tone Mr. Palmer would sometimes adopt “Perhaps a London girl would have known, but I am no London girl. I wish to remain friends with you, maybe in time you will see we are not suited to one another.”  
Mr. Palmer told Felicity to make his excuses to her parents and promised to send her love to aunt and cousin but must take his leave from her.

~~~~~~

Felicity entered the house hoping to quietly make her way to her room where she might be able to think over the day’s events. It seemed as though the fates were conspiring against her. Her Father was waiting inside the dining room waiting to speak to her.

“Is Mr. Palmer gone?”

“Yes, he found it had grown later than he realised and had to go to catch his train back to London.”  
Felicity was momentarily afraid that Mr. Palmer had spoken to her father about his request, would her parents be disappointed that she had rejected him? 

“Good, I wish to speak to in alone in my study.”

Felicity followed him into the room and shut the door upon his request.

“Felicity, I have not yet spoken to your mother about this. But I find I can no longer in good conscience remain a clergy man in Church of England. I have spoken to the Bishop and declared my intention to remove myself from this post.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm continuing with this, I probably should have mentioned that to the best of my knowledge the setting for the original story was the 1860's so i'm sticking with that.  
> This work is not beta'd so any and all mistakes are my own.

“Felicity, I have not yet spoken to your mother about this. But I find I can no longer in good conscience remain a clergy man in Church of England. I have spoken to the Bishop and declared my intention to remove myself from this post.”

~~~~~~  
“This feeling has been growing upon me for some time and after much careful consideration I have determined that I must now dissolve my connection to the church and live my life as a private citizen.”

“You say this is something you have not discussed with Mamma but your mind seems irrevocably decided on a course of action that has consequences beyond yourself. You have spoken to the bishop, so I must ask when do you plan to speak to Mamma?”

“Felicity, your mother for some time has not been happy with her life here in Helstone and has asked me many a time to petition the bishop for a higher profile parsonage, I have lived with my doubts for some time and thought I could remain here in Helstone but I have found that even in this I cannot, I must leave our beloved Helstone”

Felicity seeing her father was deeply upset softened her approach, “Papa forgive me if I was too harsh to you just now I was just shocked by the suddenness of it all. Have you thought of what we shall do when we leave Helstone, I do not know what our financial position is but perhaps we would have enough to rent a small house in another village?”

Shaking his head her father proceeded to tell her his plans. “We do not have much money to live upon I must find some employment suited to my limited talents, a small village would be unsuitable for a variety of reasons namely the inability to earn a living through teaching, but also I would find the close association to Helstone too painful a reminder of what we will be forced to give up. No we must leave the South altogether and settle in the North. I have been in touch with my old college friend Mr. Steele who will be able to recommend me to some possible students; he has many connections in the town of his birth Miltown.”

Felicity was once again shocked that her father’s plans were so far advanced and yet not a word on the topic had been breathed to her mother. Not only that, but to be removed to the North a busy industrial town the thought of how her mother would take the news was almost too much for Felicity to comprehend.

“Papa, your plans seem to be quite advanced may I ask when we are to be removed?”

“When I informed the bishop of my intention to step down from the church I told him we would have vacated the house within a month, that was two weeks ago. I am perhaps a coward but Felicity I cannot bear to tell your mother and cause her more pain and yet it must be done.”

Two weeks was all they had left in Helstone and her mother knew nothing about it! Felicity wished to be miles away when her father plucked up the courage to inform his wife the news of their altered living arrangements. Looking over to her father she saw the real distress he was in and she knew in that moment she must be the one to break the news to her mother.

“Papa, I shall speak to Mamma on this. It must be done soon however”

“Felicity, I wish I had the courage to tell you no, that I was the one to change our lives and I shall be the one to tell your mother but I cannot, I will be away from home tomorrow until the evening I know that you will have the courage to tell her what I cannot.”

Tomorrow, how will I tell her but it must be done. Felicity had no intention of shirking the responsibility however much it might pain her to go through with it.

“I shall find an opportunity during the day to tell Mamma of this, but now I must go to bed and rest for the coming day”

Felicity and her father rose, with a kiss to her temple and murmured “bless you, my child” they parted ways for the night.  
For all Felicity’s intention of sleeping she found she could not and instead creeped over to her window and drank in the sights outside of the fields bathed in moonshine. To be leaving this again so soon and this time forever truly stung her heart.

~~~~~~  
The next day Felicity listened to her mother making plans for organising the small relief they would offer to the parishioners who would be in need during the oncoming winter, at first rather than break the news to her mother she entered wholeheartedly into the conversation not thinking the money from her father’s living was no longer theirs to spend.  
Mrs. Smoak looking over at Felicity remarked that her daughter was looking piqued and she hoped that during her painting excursion yesterday that she had not been too long exposed to the elements and come down with something.

Was it truly only yesterday that Mr. Palmer had made his offer! How much simpler things would be if Felicity had of accepted it, but even now she could not bring herself to regret her decision.

As the day drew on and the early evening rays started to enter the room, Felicity mentally shook herself and knew she must now speak to her mother before her father returned. “Mamma, Papa asked that I tell you a piece of news, he has spoken to the bishop and informed him of his intention to leave the church. We are to leave Helstone and settle in the North.”

“Surely you are mistaken Felicity, if we were to leave Helstone it must be for an advancement in the church, to a larger parish.”

“There is no mistake Mamma; Papa has quite resolved to leave the church, Papa fearing he would upset your delicate health (for he knows you’re not strong) has held off telling you until his plans were quite set. We are to leave Helstone within the fortnight and go to the North to a town called Miltown where Papa can teach. He had been in touch with his old friend Mr. Steele who has assured him there is the opportunity to become a private tutor.”

With a note of jealously in her voice, her mother inquired as to when Felicity had been informed of this.

“Only yesterday Mamma, Papa was truly distressed as to how he would tell you.”

Mrs. Smoak began to cry about leaving Helstone even though she often expressed a wish to leave the place, she could find fault with everything about the house. Now however when her wish was coming true all these faults became virtues.

“Oh Felicity, how shall we leave our dear Helstone? It was to here I came as a young bride when I left my father’s house. Your dear brother who is perhaps forever lost to me was born and took his first steps.”  
With a sudden shift in thoughts her mother declared “How are we to manage it all in two weeks, I have never been removed before and to only have two weeks to organise it!”

Felicity was glad her mother’s thoughts had turned to the practical side of things. They spent the remainder of the evening making plans and deciding what pieces of furniture should be brought with them.  
After a short time her father could be heard entering the house, he came into the drawing room whereupon her mother stood and approaching her husband began again to break down.

“Oh Noah, you should of told me”

Felicity left the room leaving her parents to have this conversation in private. 

~~~~~~  
The next day Felicity approached her father with an idea that had occurred to her during the night.

“Papa I was thinking that when we travel north that we might first stop at a seaside town close to Milton, we could leave Mamma and Raisa there while we travel on to Milton. Where we shall hopefully meet with suitable lodgings, we might spare Mamma some of the stress and strain.”

“Is Raisa to come with us? I do not think I shall be able to afford to keep a maid.”

“Papa, you know Raisa has been with Mamma since before your marriage, I do not think she intends to ever be separated from Mamma, besides she really is one of the family.”

“Very well Felicity, I will leave you to organise it all as you see fit.”

~~~~~~  
The next two weeks sped by in a flurry of work. Mrs. Smoak became sentimental with every item packed and thought Felicity quite hardhearted that she did not break down with the regularity that she herself did. Mr. Smoak took care of packaging up his study but all the finer details were left to Felicity to oversee. She often wished she had the liberty to breakdown but she was needed everywhere so had to fortify herself against the oncoming separation. It was on her last night in her childhood home that she had the chance to take a walk about the house, stealing herself out doors to say her own private farewell. Looking about her she sniffed the night air hoping to always remember this most beloved and happy of homes.

Early the next day, the Smoaks’ said goodbye Helstone and climbed aboard the train waiting to see what their life in the North would bring.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Smoaks find a new home, and Felicity makes some new friends.

Felicity and her father stopped long enough in the small seaside town to see her mother and Raisa comfortably settled in. They then set off for Milton hoping it would not take too long for them to meet with suitable lodgings. Her father’s friend had put Mr. Smoak in touch with a number of potential students mostly young boys whose parents were hoping to increase their sons opportunities in the world, there were also one or two older students who felt their education lacking and wished to improve themselves. Her father had received a letter from one student a Mr. Queen who had written to Mr. Smoak with a list of potential lodgings. After disembarking from the train and organising for their belongings to be sent on to the hotel they started on the task. After dismissing the first few houses as being too small they came to one which seemed to meet most of their criteria, true the layout of the house was slightly odd but Felicity was resolving in her mind that she would take the small back room leaving the larger room with the adjoining sitting room for her parents. The issue of a study for her father must be solved but the dining room would have to serve a dual purpose here. Unfortunately the papered walls were decorated in dark and over powering designs, in her mind’s eye she was trying out the effect of some of their Helstone belongings to tame the colourful rooms but gave up the idea. She convinced her father that by adjusting the purpose of some of the rooms they could turn this house from the three bedrooms it was into the four bedrooms they needed. They returned to the hotel with the purpose of contacting the landlord and setting about the task of being moved in before sending for her mother.

Upon returning to the hotel there was a note from the landlord so Mr. Smoak set off to speak to him about letting the house and in hopes of getting him to agree to repaper the house in colours more soothing to the Smoaks. Just as her Father stepped out of the building an attendant approached Felicity to say Mr. Queen was waiting in their rooms in the hope to speak to Mr. Smoak, Felicity was tired but resolved to entertain her father’s guest until he should return. 

Felicity squared her shoulders and entered the room to greet her father’s guest.

To say he was surprised was an understatement, Mr. Queen had expected to be met by an elderly clergyman but here instead was a young woman who did not seem disconcerted to see him there. He knew Mr. Smoak had a daughter but he had thought her to be quite young, instead he met with a young lady whose entire bearing spoke of her being at ease with the world. He was momentarily struck dumb and found he was unable to do much more than admire her.

“Mr. Queen, my father has been called away on business he shall return soon may I offer you a drink while you wait for him?”

Mr. Queen was a busy man and had not thought he could stay any longer but he enquired where it was Mr. Smoak had gone.

“My father has gone to speak to a Mr. Church about a house to let in the suburb of Starling, he should be back momentarily.”

Yes he knew the house; he had looked at it before writing to Mr. Smoak with a few suggestions of possible lodgings for the Smoaks. He was ashamed to think it to himself now how he thought the house would do well for an ex clergyman who must now make his way in the world. Looking at Miss Smoak now and her manner of noble ease he thought there was not a house in all of Milton fine enough for her.  
He readily agreed to a cup of tea allowing himself the opportunity to be in her presence, even though he should have been gone a half hour or more.

Felicity knew not what to think what to think, her father’s student made little effort to speak to her and what attempts at conversation she tried were quickly worn out. She was glad when her father returned and she could leave the duty of entertaining to him. Her father informed her an agreement had been reached on the house but he had been unable to convince the landlord of the need to change the papers.  
Felicity sat at leisure while her father spoke to Mr. Queen, she used this time to observe him unnoticed. He was a tall man well built and powerful looking, she imagined anyone having to speak to him on matters of business would have little luck in dissuading him away from his own opinion. He must be close to thirty and perhaps beyond the traditional age of study but it spoke well to him that he felt the need to improve and was taking active steps to rectify this.

She was roused from her musings to hear Mr. Queen take his leave, she felt rather that saw an attempt of his to shake her hand but before she could acknowledge it he had withdrawn the offer, with a somewhat stiff bow he said goodbye and left.

“Felicity, I think you offended Mr. Queen by refusing to shake his hand, you must come to understand that here in the North the hand shake is used in all walks of life.”

“I’m sorry Papa, I am sure I would never have been expected to shake a strange man’s hand before, but I see I shall have to adjust my thinking.”

~~~~~~

Mr. Queen meanwhile was reflecting that for all her loveliness Miss Smoak seemed to think quite highly of herself, if it were not for her father he would be content to not deal with her. He would speak to his Mother however and ask that once they were settled for her and his sister to pay them a visit. Being friendless in a big town he felt the Smoaks would be in need of any help himself or his mother might be able to offer.

~~~~~~

Within the week the Smoaks were able to move into their new home, given the landlords previous stance they were taken aback to discover the house had been repapered in much more delicate shades, Mr. Smoak flattered himself that he had been more convincing in his arguments for the needed redecoration. In all other ways the move went smoothly and Felicity was able to send for her Mother sooner than she had hoped.

~~~~~~

They settled into their new life in Milton with relative ease but the change from Helstone was a severe one. The air was not as fresh, there seemed to be an ever present fog in the air perhaps this was to be expected in an industrial town, Milton was known for producing some of the highest quality linen in England. As a consequence the smoke from the factory chimneys was ever present, Felicity now seemed to spend a good portion of each day washing the window lace and removing the layer of dust that would quickly build up every night.  
Having more time at her leisure Felicity resumed her afternoon walks that had all but ceased since her father had told her of his decision. She was taking her usual walk up a hill overlooking the town. It was one of the few green areas in easy access to her new home. She noticed a man and a young lady who she had seen previous times on this same walk. Making up her mind she approached them and introduced herself as Miss Smoak recently moved to Milton.

“Morning Miss, I’m John Diggle and this is my daughter Sara. We’ve seen you before and it always brightens her day to see your face”

Felicity looked over at his daughter she was roughly the same age as herself but seemed weak and sickly looking.

“I’m afraid you are unwell, when the spring returns let us hope your health recovers with it.”

“There will be no return of my health in this world; I fear I’ve been sick too long to ever recover.”

Felicity was shocked to hear matters of life and death spoken of so plainly, she looked towards Mr. Diggle expecting to see him contradict his daughter’s statement. Instead she saw him slowly nod his head and hold his daughter closer.

In an attempt to change the subject Felicity mentioned that they must be near neighbours and asked Mr. Diggle where they lived.

“We’re down the lane from The Verdant Inn in the Glades, if we’re to be friends I’ll ask you to call me John, Mr. Diggle is too formal for a mill worker like me”

Smiling Felicity said she would like that but he must call her Felicity. Felicity joined John and Sara on the remainder of their walk, slowing her pace which seemed to be determined by Sara’s ill health. Felicity learned that both Sara and her father worked up at Merlyn’s mill, John had felt that it would be better to keep Sara close to him, for before her health and failed she had as pretty a face as any to look upon. A decision he regretted now when the reason for her ill health might have been prevented had he let her work at Queen’s Mill. For Mr. Queen had the forethought to have installed a wheel in the factory to draw the fluff out of the air. It was this fluff with had collected in Sara’s lungs leaving her at times scarce able to draw breath. When they reached Glade Street a whistle sounded informing all mill workers it was time to attend work, they parted ways but not before Felicity had promised to pay them a visit as soon as possible.

Life in Milton suddenly seemed brighter, just the simple fact of having friends here made the town take on a new aspect. Felicity returned home planning to pay the Diggles a visit within the week.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> visits here and visits there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling slightly iffy on this chapter but posting it anyway. Enjoy

Mrs. Smoak was in the drawing room when her husband came in; unnoticed by anyone but Raisa as yet Mrs. Smoak seemed to have an almost perpetual pained expression on her face, when her husband entered the room it was with some effort she cleared her face before asking her husband what brought him into her at this usual hour. He had come to inform his wife that this evening Mr. Queen was to pay the family a visit, he had been studying with Mr. Smoak for a few weeks now but up until this evening had not had succifiant leisure time to meet Mrs. Smoak. Although highly pleased by this attention from her husband’s prized pupil she was a little put out by the suddenness of it all. Raisa was currently occupied in cleaning her lace, and as yet they had not been able to hire a maid to help with some of the household duties. For in a thriving factory town most young ladies preferred to take work in the mills where the work was sure to be better paid. Felicity offered to take over the cleaning of the lace for Raisa thereby freeing her up to make preparations for tea. Felicity felt a little put out by the suddenness of this visit as she had promised herself a long visit with the Diggles, however her father’s friend was coming this evening and that must take precedence.

~~~~~~

Across town Mr. Queen was dressing for tea with much care and attention, hearing a soft knock at his door he bade them enter. 

“Oliver, I had not thought to see you here it’s early in the day for you to be at home”

“You have perhaps forgotten that I am to take tea with Mr. Smoak and his family this evening?”

“Ah yes, why are you changing to take tea with an ex clergy man?”

“Mother, Mr. Smoak is a gentleman and my friend; moreover his wife and daughter are ladies.”

“Wife and daughter, are they teachers too?” 

“I do not believe so but I have not met with Mrs. Smoak yet and only briefly with Miss Smoak.”

His Mother getting curious asked further about Miss Smoak and what kind of impression she had made upon her son.

“I confess Mother, Miss Smoak to think quite highly of herself and seemed to look down upon me.”

“Never mind her Oliver, young ladies are apt to give themselves airs and graces, I dare say she would take you if she thought she could catch you.”

“Mother, you know I don’t like to hear people spoken of so, besides I’ve not been caught by anyone and have no intention of being so. I would like for Thea and yourself to pay them a visit, may I arrange a time with them this evening that would suit?”

“Very well Oliver you can arrange for us to call on them tomorrow morning if that is agreeable for them.”

“Thank you Mother.”

Mrs. Queen thought this to be excessive would he expect her to pay visits to the families of all of Thea’s masters now? However when Oliver asked her she would submit to his every whim.  
Leaning down to kiss his mother on the cheek Oliver said farewell and set off on his visit.

~~~~~~

Afraid to be late and slight his new friend Mr. Queen set off to the Smoaks house arriving at their door at the appointed time of seven thirty, he was shown directly to the drawing room where the family was assembled to greet him. Mr. Queen thought Mrs, Smoak to be quite languid but her pallid face was a sufficient reason to him. Although Miss Smoak did not seem to be attending the conversation between Mr. Smoak and himself she was alert enough to notice as soon as either man needed their cups refilled. During one instance when Felicity was helping her father to tea he noticed her beautiful eyes look at her father filled with love as he took her first finger and thumb to use as a sugar tongs, he almost wished he could do the same. He quickly fell back into conversation with her father again telling him of a new innovation just introduced in his mill.

Felicity sat back momentarily at ease, a chance comment from her mother caused her to look at the two men and contrast their figures. Her father in comparison to Mr. Queen seemed a slight man, whose face and fine features showed him to be an emotional thinker. Mr. Queen seemed perhaps slower in thought but no less intelligent; a sudden smile broke out across Mr. Queen’s face and Felicity reflected she found she liked his smile. Hearing the men talking of the merits of the North over the South she interjected herself in the conversation. Thinking of her former home she could not bear to hear the South disparaged.

“Sir, you do not know the South to speak of it so. True we do not hurry about always at work, that is because we are content to enjoy life and do not work to live rather than men in the North who seem beaten down from daily toil.”

Softening his tone for he saw he had upset her Mr. Queen said “And may I say you do not know the North, we in the North enjoy striving to succeed, it does not matter whether we achieve success or not for it is the fight towards success we enjoy.”

Mrs. Smoak wishing to act as peace maker joked that he must however allow for all its merits it was impossible to keep a clean house in the North.

Nodding in assent to Mrs. Smoak’s comment the gentlemen continued with their conversation. This time Felicity found herself almost against her will engrossed in the conversation and when the topic turned to Mr. Queen’s mill and the men who worked for him she took a keen interest thinking of her friends the Diggles and what their life in such a place must be like for according to Mr. Queen the workers and mill owners were natural enemies.

After a time Mr. Queen felt the need to explain his thinking.

“I come to this opinion through a personal experience so I shall endeavour to explain it, about sixteen years ago my father died leaving us in debt. I was removed from school and put to work as a shop assistant. Though mine was a meagre income and we a family of three my mother routinely managed to set aside a portion of my wages to repay my father’s debts. I slowly rose through the ranks until I became a book keeper, after some time I was in position to take the money my mother had continued to save and raise my family’s position and became in possession of the mill I run today. So you see I know poverty and I know what a man will do to leave it behind, and now I find I will do my level best to maintain my standing and repay my mother for her years of hardship.” 

Realising the time Mr. Queen arranged for his mother and sister to pay them a visit and bade them farewell.

After Mr. Queen had left, Mr. Smoak sought to find out what Felicity had made of his friend’s confession. He asked that she not think poorly of him for this fact.

Felicity was shocked “Papa, his confession is something I truly liked about him; he spoke so humbly about his position and tenderly about his mother. Who could not help but like him for that?”

Indeed even her mother thought that the story showed him to be a man of incredible strength. Though she had been afraid to hear the story for they might have been in the poor house.

“I’m afraid my dear that Mr. Queen has not told you all, Mr. Steele had told me of his life before we came to Miltown, and I shall now fill in some of those gaps.”

“His father had become involved with a lady who induced him to gamble his money, when he realised he had lost the family fortune and run the family into debt he killed himself not being able to bear the shame. They had no near family and none of their former friends came forward to help. Mrs. Queen took her children, her son and a daughter too young to work away from Milton and practically lived upon bread and water for a number of years. After some time had passed and no doubt the creditors had long since lost any expectation of seeing the money his father had lost returned to them, Mr. Queen went quietly about repaying them all. One of these men then helped the family out by taking him on as a partner in his business.”

“Oh Papa, I think that sounds extremely fine and good. Although I must confess myself a little scared to meet his mother tomorrow.

~~~~~~

The visit from Mr. Queen’s mother meant that a visit to the Diggles had to be deferred again; Felicity was very much intrigued to meet Mrs. Queen and was hopeful of paying Sara a visit later in the day. At the appointed time a fine looking carriage pulled up outside the house for although Mrs. Queen didn’t pay a lot of visits she always made sure to do so in the proper style keen to show onlookers how her son provided for her. Mrs and Miss Queen were shown to the drawing room, Felicity asked the ladies to sit while she served the refreshments. As Felicity tried to trace a family likeness in Mrs. Queen’s face to her son she was disturbed in this by Miss Queen asking Felicity how she was finding the change since moving to the North. Felicity spoke well of Milton not wishing to insult Mrs. Queen although she did say she missed the green fields of home. She told Miss Queen she had lived in London with an aunt for several years so the North had not come as such as shock to her as perhaps to her mother.

Miss Queen wanted to go to London but had not yet been as her mother (in her opinion) was overly fond of Milton and would not willingly leave it. She asked Felicity if she played an instrument and was rather shocked that she did not, she felt music to be one of life’s true necessities. Felicity reflected that Miss Queen must have been very young at the time of her father’s death and perhaps could not remember the poverty of her former days. 

Meanwhile Mrs Queen was talking to Mrs. Smoak she thought her a delicate gentlewoman apt perhaps to put on airs, she interjected into her daughters conversation when it seemed Thea was becoming overzealous in forming to her mind a sudden friendship with the Smoak girl. Mrs. Queen suggested now that the family was living in a mill town they might wish to visit one of the factories if this were the case to let her know and she would be able to organise a visit to any of the mills in the area. Felicity held no desire to visit any of the factories and struggled to politely decline this offer. When she decided they had done their duty the ladies took their leave of one another. As they were leaving she unfortunately overheard her daughter remark to Miss Smoak that she was glad she did not like Miltown, it was this more than anything that spurred her to say that although the mother seemed a quiet refined lady if perhaps sickly; she did not think there was any need at present for Thea to seek out Miss Smoak’s friendship.

~~~~~~

Once their visitors had left Felicity set about going to see Sara, when she arrived Sara was laid up and found John was not at home.

“Well Sara I hope you are feeling better than when last I saw you.”

“Aye, I feel both better and worse, better as I seem to have shaken off my wracking cough, worse in that I’m sick of Milton and working in the mill.”

“Sara, what would you think of giving up your work in the mill, we have need of a housemaid to help in some of the light duties of the house. We could not pay very much but surely being away from the factory might be recompense enough? We could perhaps arrange for you to visit with some of the friends we still have in the South, the change in air even for a short time might be enough to give you back some of your former health.”

“I’d have to speak to my father and see what he thinks, he’d be happy enough for me to leave the mill I know that for certain.”

As if on cue John arrived home Sara straight away sought his opinion on the chance that Felicity had offered Sara. Although it was true he often wished for another source of employment for Sara he was unsure of sending Sara away to people he did not know for however short a time. With Felicity’s reassurances of her friends being respectable people he assented to Sara’s wish. Felicity was delighted and promised to write her friends straight away and make arrangements with them. 

~~~~~~

Felicity wished them both well and returned home; she had a pressing matter to discuss with her father. It had occurred to Felicity of late that her mother was unwell she must speak to her father and get his opinion about seeking out a doctor to see her mother. Mr. Smoak like most men was unwilling to think his wife was ill and thought Felicity was merely being fanciful but if it would settle her mind by all means get a doctor to attend to his wife. This decision made she would ask Mrs. Queen if she knew of a doctor she could recommend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A doctor calls.

The next day Felicity set off for the Queens hoping to find Mrs. Queen at home. Felicity was shown into the front drawing room; it was a large room and plainly not for everyday use. Felicity was standing by a window overlooking the yard adjoined to the factory; she thought it odd that Mrs. Queen would choose to live so close to the factory. Lost in her thoughts she was startled to hear the approaching sweep of a dress, turning from the window she realised Miss Queen had joined her.

“My mother is away from home at present Miss Smoak, is there anything that I can do for you?”

“I was hoping to get the name of a doctor from your mother.”

“I hope no one in your family is ill.”

Not wishing to voice her fear about her mother’s health to a near stranger Felicity said that as they were relatively new to the city she wanted to have the name of a doctor to contact should the need arise.  
Miss Queen was able to give her the name and address of the family doctor, before Felicity could leave Thea asked her to sit as she would like a chance to get to know Miss Smoak away from her mother’s watchful eye.

“Miss Smoak I don’t think I made the best first impression yesterday, my mother is not overly fond of society so I don’t get much of an opportunity to practice my rusty skills. I would like to get to know you better and perhaps become friends. I know my brother would like it.”

Felicity blushed ashamed to think that even though she and Mr. Queen were perhaps not on the best of terms he still wished for his sister and herself to become better acquainted.

“I’m not sure how your mother would feel about that, and I would not wish to do anything to annoy her and cause trouble for yourself.”

“I think that once my mother has the opportunity to get to know you more herself she will readily agree to my suggestion that we take the time to build a friendship, besides Oliver is in favour of it and I see little chance of her saying no to him.”

Felicity agreed that once Mrs. Queen consented to it she would like to become better acquainted with her.  
Just as this decision had been reached Mrs. Queen arrived home, Felicity rose as Thea explained to her mother what had brought her there. Mrs. Queen reiterated her daughters wish that none of the Smoaks were unwell; she also wanted to assure Felicity should any other assistance be required to not hesitate to ask. Felicity thanking them both for their kindness said she must now return home.

~~~~~~

Once she was home Felicity set about her appointed task, first to write to her friend asking for Sara to be allowed stay with her for a short time to give her some much needed time away from Miltown’s smoky atmosphere. She was confident her Friend Miss Michaels would agree. Her next letter to be written was done with a heavier heart, she wrote to the Doctor asking if he could come and see her mother as she had become worried about the state of her health. This done she set out to post the letters. By way of a distraction she continued on to the Diggle’s to let them know she had sent her letter and to give them some more information on her friend. Sara was not at home, John however was. Felicity taking off her hat came in and asked John what he was doing home at this time, surely he should be at work? 

“I’ve been to a meeting with the union in another week we strike, the masters have had the run of things too long, and it’s time for the union to use its strength. The work is dangerous and underpaid, look at my poor Sara her health would not have failed her if the masters all took care and did not treat us as mere hands only fit to toil away risking our very life’s for them.”

“Do the union think you stand a fair chance?”

“We do and I should know since I’m a union leader, we must all stand together. We none of us must go back to the factories until the masters have been brought to heel. Some of the masters are better men than others. Mr. Queen will fight like a dog but it’ll be a fair fight with him. Mr. Merlyn my master is as slippery as an eel and will try every trick in the book to cheat us out of a fair wage.”

Presently Sara and her younger sister returned, they had been out buying what food they could afford while they still had some ready money.

“I suppose you have been hearing about the strike? I must confess I am doubly thankfully for a chance to be out of Miltown while the strike is on, I survived one strike when I was a child my mother was not so lucky.”

“Hush Sara, you know we only strike with good cause, if there was any way to get the masters to agree to our terms without resorting to this we would.”

“I know father, it’s just that I can’t help but feel that if I were to be here for the strike and lord knows how long it will last, that it would be the end of me.”

Felicity seeing her chance to change the conversation spoke briefly of her friend and how she was in high hopes to have a letter in return to her own shortly.  
Miss Michaels’ father was a curate in a nearby village to Helstone their families had for a time been great friends. Miss Michaels herself was a number of years older than Felicity; after her father had died she had used the small income left to her to start a school for girls. She said that she must now return home but promised to be back as soon as received word from her friend.

~~~~~~

Upon returning home, she found her father relaying some news from a letter he had received from his friend Mr. Steele. Mr. Steele had urgent Business that had called him to the North and he had decided he would trespass upon his friend’s hospitality and wished to stay with them while he was there. Mr. Smoak was delighted and the prospect of seeing his dear friend who he had not seen for some years. Felicity found herself looking forward to meeting her father’s old friend and as a consequence getting a chance to get to know her Godfather.

~~~~~~

A note arrived from the doctor the following morning; he would visit them later in the day. Felicity deliberately waited outside her mother’s room while the doctor was attending to her mother. Once he left the room she showed him to the dining and proceeded to ask the doctor about her mother’s health, making her case that she was the only child in the house and the duty of care would naturally fall to her. The doctor was unsure perhaps it would be wiser to speak to Mr. Smoak, Felicity explained to the doctor that her father was a nervous disposition and if there was anything seriously wrong with her mother that knowledge would be better coming to him incrementally from herself. The doctor admired Felicity here was a young woman with a will of iron she would have her way by hook or by crook. The doctor told her mother was not well, she had not been a well woman for some time a fact both she and her maid seemed cognisant of. The disease was now too far advanced for the doctor to offer hope. 

Felicity dropped her eyes and shed a few tears before raising her eyes back to the doctor’s face.

“Will she suffer much? How long can she live for?”

“It’s impossible to tell, I can offer opiates to alleviate the worst the pain, with due care your mother might live for some months yet.”

“I see, thank you sir. I must go see my mother now I think.”

With that the doctor departed, what a queen she was to have been distressed from learning her worst fear but still to have the presence of mind to ask what she needed to learn if he were a younger man... but he was not and had other patients to attend to.

Felicity hastened to her mother not another moment of time be lost to her.

“Why Felicity dear how pale you look, what is the matter?” An idea creeping into her mind “Have you been asking Doctor Stein questions? He would not have gone against my wishes and told you?”

“Oh Mamma blame me, I made him tell me. Let us not waste any time in recriminations, I want to be your nurse and do all I can to help you. Tell me what you need and I shall do it all.”

A shadow passed Mrs. Smoak’s face “My dear you do not know what you asking. I was quite afraid when you learnt the truth of the matter you would quite shrink from me. We have been as strangers while you were in London with your aunt. Do you know I was more ashamed of what you would make of our contrivances in Helstone than what any stranger might think?”

“I loved them all Mamma,it was all so charming after the dull life I lived in London.”

“Felicity, I have been rightly punished I used to always want to be away from our dear Helstone and now I shall never see it again. Ever since you beloved brother was lost to us... Oh Justin my own sweet boy, if I could but see his face one last time.”

“Mamma, I was with Aunt Danvers when Justin left home, I never knew what happened only that he had got in trouble and it would be unsafe for him to ever come home again. I have wanted to know the truth but I was shy too ask, please tell me how it was that we shall not see him again.”

“Your brother entered the navy at sixteen, he was so handsome in his uniform, he rose to the rank of lieutenant all seemed to be going well, it was in the summer of your second year with your aunt that it began. He was posted to a new ship the Helix under command of a Captain James. He was an evil man” 

Mrs. Smoak directed Felicity to the letters Justin had written to his parents not long after being posted to the Helix. There was perhaps some exaggeration as the letters were written in the immediate aftermath of the latest perceived injustice to the ships crew. The Captain had been excessive in the running of routine drills while some men had been climbing the mast the Captain had threatened a whipping to the last man done. One man being the last of the group in an effort to catch up missed his footing and fell to the deck, he did not survive long. The crew were no longer willing to be subjects to the whims of madman mutinied, setting the Captain and any officers loyal to him adrift.

“But Mamma that was some five or six years ago now is Justin still truly in danger?”

“Felicity the navy sees mutiny as the worst of all crimes if Justin were to be found in this country he would hang for his crimes. It is for this reason he now lives in Spain under an assumed name, take care to remember that if you ever have to write to him to remember he now lives under the name Rickards.”

Mrs. Smoak was worn out between the doctors visit and the emotional conversation with Felicity she began to fall asleep. Felicity quietly withdrew from the room seeking out Raisa.

~~~~~~

Raisa was down in the kitchen preparing the evening meal.

“How long have known you the truth?”

“Your mother has suspected for sometime but it was not until we travelled North and your father and yourself travelled on to Miltown that your Mother had the opportunity to seek out a doctor.”

“Why did neither of you to see fit to tell either my father or myself?”

“You know your father miss, he’ll blame himself for moving the family into the North and your mother wished to spare you both the pain of the truth for as long as possible. I love you mother miss, I’ve been her ladies maid since she was a young lady in her father’s house. There never was a prettier young lady, she was the sweetest thing”

“Mamma is still very pretty. Raisa forgive, we must work together to look after my mother. Please help me learn everything I need to know and I promise never to be cross with you again.”

“Bless you miss you never were, sometimes you showed a spirit that would remind me of your grandfather. If you don't mimd me saying you look worn out and the Master will know if he sees you like this. Take a walk miss, take what fresh air you can get in this town.”


	6. Chapter 6

Within two weeks Felicity had received word from her friend that she would be delighted to take Sara, she could help out with some of the housework duties incurred in ruining a school for girls and she could board for free, she would only need to cover her travel costs. This being one problem Felicity had been able to solve she made her way over to see John and Sara and pass on the good news. When she arrived Sara was on her own, John was out speaking on behalf of the union to its members and Sara’s sister Mary had found some work so they at least would not starve. Sara was feeling despondent, seeing so many of her neighbours starve was a heart breaking thing to witness, she was also feeling guilty that however temporary there was a reprieve on the horizon for her from all this. When Felicity told her the contents of the letter from her friend Miss Michaels Sara’s sense of guilt increased tenfold. 

“I wish I was like you Felicity, you seem to float through my world without a care and no real troubles to speak of.”

“Sara you do not know what troubles I have, I have a mother at home who is dying my father as yet does not know the truth only that she is ill, he speaks as though it is but a temporary malady and that soon she will be as she ever was. I’m left to carry the burden alone for my brother is forever barred access to the country of his birth and will not see our mother in this world again.”

Sara was stunned for to her it was as if Felicity was an angel sent to help her and offered an apology for never suspecting the troubles that weighed on her.

“I have come here to allow my mind to wander from the unhappy scenes at home, let us discuss the letter and how soon you can be ready to go, I’ll wait here with you until your father returns and we can compose a letter to my friend together informing her of all your plans once we have them settled.” 

Felicity and Sara had most of it organised before John returned, although saddened to be parted from Sara he was glad enough to have her gone during the strike, men were known to become wild as strikes progressed. He agreed readily enough to the proposal that Sara should get the train bound South this coming Friday morning. Just as all this was settled there was a knock at the door, one of their neighbours wished to speak to John about the strike.

“Diggle I must speak to you, my family needs more money for food. I’ve a sickly wife and four children starving, it’s not human to expect a man to listen to his baby cry for want of food in his belly and not expect him to do anything. It’s alright for you your children are grown and one able to earn her own bread. If I can get neither money nor food from the union I’ll have to go back to work.”

“Come now Adams, I’ll speak to the union on your behalf I can make no promises mind but for now I’ll give you what money I can spare. We union men must stick together or the masters will have their way again.”  
Adams went away satisfied for now, after he went Felicity questioned John on the policies of the union and how it was all arranged.

“All workers must be part of the union those that think they can do better without are shunned by union men; it’s a hard life when the men you work day in day out are as strangers to you. All union members must then give a portion of their wage so if we do need to strike there are some funds laid by to supply to us. I can see by your face you think this hard but union is strength, men like Adams are liable to want out of the union but would be first in line looking for a handout, with men like him there’s always some want or other. Though I do not like the man I’d not see him or his family starve.”  
The hour was getting late and Felicity found it was well past time for her to be at home again. She promised she would back again to visit them at least once before Sara was to leave.

~~~~~~

Mrs. Queen was going through the plans for the dinner party they would be having this week, Mrs. Queen was not overly found of entertaining so she had come to a system best suited to her. Namely that she had a large dinner party once a year returning the favour of meals they had been invited to. The guest list was compiled of the usual names, The Wilson’s, The Merlyn’s, Mr. Chase, Mr. Harper and Miss McKenna amongst others would be in attendance Oliver had also asked for invites to be sent to The Smoak’s. It was unfortunate that the date of her annual meal coincided with the strike the idea of laying out such money while they were unable to fill any orders smote her economical soul.

Oliver arriving in asked who they could expect.

“I’m surprised Mr. and Miss Smoak will be attending, when I saw Dr. Stein he told me how ill Mrs. Smoak is, unless they do not know how bad things are. Although from what Dr. Stein said Miss Smoak at least is aware of the situation.”

“I dare say they know that by attending the meal they will have the opportunity to make other families aware of Mr. Smoak and perhaps send their children to him. I’m sure they don’t often have the chance to mix in such circles.”

“No Mother I think I know how it must be.”

“How you claim to know these Smoak’s! How is the strike going, is there any end in sight?”

“The men seek for their wages to raised, they are calculating based on the fact that the price of cotton has dropped they will not listen to we masters when we tell them the linen coming in from the new world has flooded the market and we cannot sell our goods for the value we were able to get in previous years. If the men will not come back to work by the end of this week I have arranged for workers to come from Ireland to take their place.”

“Is that safe Oliver; is there not a risk the men would riot?”

“It’s a risk I must take, fear not Mother there will be no danger to either you or Thea. I’ve been to the army barracks and have arranged for help should we be in need.”

“Do you think I fear for myself, I know you will look after your sister and I, it’s you that I am concerned about. My fear is what the men would do to you when they hear you’re bringing in unskilled workers to take their jobs.”

“Don’t worry on my behalf Mother I can take care of myself.”

~~~~~~

In truth Felicity has no desire to attend the party being thrown by the Queens but her mother had expressed a wish to see Felicity well dressed and it was a small thing to give up an evening to oblige her mother.  
Returning from the Diggle’s Felicity told her mother about Mr. Adams and the suffering people were currently suffering from. Her mother always kind hearted, at once wanted to help.

“Mamma, I have perhaps exaggerated John said the union will look after them.”

“Nay Felicity, allow me to give help where I can, while I can.”

Ringing the bell for Raisa the ladies set upon putting together some baskets that Felicity would give to some of those in the greatest need. She would apply to John he would be able to advise her as who to give the baskets to. 

The remainder of the week was spent similarly the evenings passed making up baskets and the mornings in giving them out.

~~~~~~

Friday morning arrived, Felicity set out to meet Sara and John and head to the train station. Felicity said goodbye to Sara and she promised to visit with John and would write to her friend keeping Sara informed about how her father and sister were.Walking back home Felicity allowed herself to look forward to the Queens party; she hoped it would prove a welcome distraction. When Felicity arrived home her father had received a letter Mr. Steele had had to postpone his trip North, he hoped to pay his deferred visit before the end of summer.

~~~~~~

Saturday evening Felicity was making her preparations for dinner she had elected to wear her bridesmaid dress from Kara’s wedding. It was a pale pink gown of pure silk; it had been sometime since Felicity had been given an excuse to dress so finely. Entering the Queens they were greeted by Mrs. Queen, her son was attending to the Irish workers he had brought in to replace those on strike. It was sometime after all the guests had arrived before he joined them and Felicity was deep in conversation with his sister. Mr. Queen took in the sight of her, she was beautiful he had thought before she was a great beauty that fact was never more apparent to him than now. Thea left her side to speak with Mr. Harper fearing she would be neglected Mr. Queen made his way over to her, they shook hands and he knew that this was the first time their hands had met Felicity however was unaware of this fact. 

They spoke of generalities until Mr. Smoak joined them when Mr. Queen asked how Mrs. Smoak was. Mr. Smoak spoke cheerfully of his wife Mr. Queen looked to Felicity for conformation. Without any words he could see Felicity while not immediately worried for her mother did not hold the same level of hope her father had.

Mr. Queen escorted her into the meal; most of the guests were fellow mill owners the conversation naturally turned to talk of the strike. Felicity was fascinated by the talk; she had heard the workers side of things through John although she did not agree with much of these men said she found herself enjoying this evening more than she had ever anticipated. Mr. Queen’s strong voice broke through the chatter he spoke in such a straightforward simplistic way that the others had no choice but to submit to his way of thinking. Felicity had never seen him to such advantage as here master of his house and entertaining his friends.

~~~~~~

When they arrived home the house was in disarray Mrs. Smoak had taken ill, Raisa had sent for the doctor he was in with her now. 

“I got the servant from next door to fetch the doctor; I thought the mistress was going to die”

Mr. Smoak looked to Felicity although distressed she seemed not unsurprised. He completely unprepared collapsed into a chair and seemed to age right before Felicity’s eyes.   
Felicity broke down “I should not have left her.”

They waited in fear until Doctor Stein left Mrs. Smoak’s room; presently the doctor came out to them.

“Your wife has suffered greatly this evening, it is no wonder your maid was frightened, I have given her an opiate and she will sleep tonight, and she’ll rally this time. She is unlikely to remember the events of this evening”

“But she will be well again?”

“Sir, the disease is too far advanced I can treat the symptoms but am unable to cure the disease. I fear it is unlikely your wife wil live much longer.”

“What can we do for her, give direction to Felicity she shall act as my left hand and will do all, only tell us what we can do?”

“There is not much, perhaps if you could get use of a waterbed, it would provide your wife much comfort. Mrs. Queen has one I know (looking over at Felicity and seeing her look so despondent he was afraid that she would overtax herself and thought she would do well to be forced out of doors if only for a short time). I cannot myself go to the Queen’s tomorrow but perhaps Miss Smoak you could go round and apply to Mrs. Queen for the use of the waterbed.”

The night passed with Mrs. Smoak laid in bed unconscious to her three watchers, for none of the household would be separated from her.

~~~~~~

The morning came and Mrs. Smoak woke strangely tired but unaware as to how dangerously ill she had been. Dr. Stein paid an early visit urging his patient to stay in bed today.

Once the Doctor had left Felicity set off to see Mrs. Queen, she passed through usually quiet streets and yet there was a sense of a storm brewing in the air. Once at the house the Mrs. Queen listened to Felicity’s request she was agreeing to have the waterbed sent round when Mr. Queen strode into the Room.

“Mother, have the staff lock and bar the doors and windows the men have learnt of the replacements that I have hired in their stead, the Irish are locked in the factory they will be well enough there.Why Miss Smoak what do you do here?” 

“Miss Smoak came looking for the waterbed, are we safe here Oliver?”

“I have sent for the army but it will be at least twenty minutes before they can get here, Mother take Thea and Miss Smoak into the back rooms, you shall be safer there. I’m sorry you have visited us at such an inopportune time but rest assured no harm shall come to you.” 

Mrs. Queen had no intention of leaving her son but one of the maids fainted with nerves and so Mrs. Queen and Thea had to carry her out of the room. Felicity had stayed in the room unobserved; speaking to himself “The fools are breaking down the gate!”

“What will happen Mr. Queen?” 

“Did you not go with my mother, never mind you will be fine here. The army will be here soon enough and the men will be made to leave.”

With a crack the Factory gates gave way, the men surged into the yard. 

“Mr. Adams, how wild he looks.”

Mr. Queen with feigned disinterest looked for the face that she had observed. 

“Oh Mr. Queen speak to them try and reason with them before the army arrives, if not for them for the Irish you have over in the factory, I may be wrong but a gentleman should at least try.”

Mr Queen looked over to Felicity told her to lock the door again after him.

Standing outside he told the men the army would be here soon, go now and no one need be hurt. The men wanted blood at this stage his preferably. 

Felicity inside saw how it would be, fearing for Mr. Queen’s life she thought nothing of herself and went outside standing in front of him. If she thought her feminine presence would restrain the crowd she was soon disabused of this notice. A stone was thrown, narrowly missing them. Felicity turned in towards Mr. Queen, she turned her head to speak to the crowd. In a clear voice she told them that the army were on their way, she urged them to leave. 

A voice from the crowd responded “we had not thought you such a coward to hide behind a woman Queen!” Mr. Queen tried to force her back inside but she would not give up her post. 

Again she spoke “He is one man you are many.” Another stone was thrown this time finding its mark, hitting Felicity she fell only to be caught by Mr. Queen’s strong arms.

“Cowards is this what you do to a woman who only wanted me to reason with you?”

The bloodlust had passed the sight of her lying so still and pale in his arms had calmed the baying crowd, one by one they slipped away.

“Are you alright?”

“I’ll be fine presently,” she made a move to be released from his arms when she went to stand she passed out into a dead faint.

Mr. Queen carried her into the house calling out to his mother for help. He laid her out on the settee and looked down upon her, her face deathly pale and the trickle of blood spreading from her temple. The sound of the approaching soldier’s footsteps barely heard over the thumping of his heart.

“Felicity my love, I didn’t know till this very moment...”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this a day early since I don't think I'm gonna get a chance for a bit to do it. 
> 
> I think I'm about halfway through the story now and I want to take the time to thank everyone who has read, subscribed, bookmarked, commentated or left kudos on this. It really does mean a lot to me. 
> 
> Fingers Crossed I'll be back Monday at some stage with the next update.

As his mother entered the room Oliver stood back from Felicity, his mother was instantly concerned for Felicity tending to her as best she could. 

“What happen to Miss Smoak?”

“She was hit by a stone, she spoke to me after it happened I think it is a fainting fit, but she must be cared for. We must send for a doctor.”

“Yes all will be taken care of but Oliver, you must go the soldiers will want direction and you must see to your Irish, they must be frightened to death.”

With a last look at her pale face Mr. Queen left.

Mrs. Queen rang the bell summoning a servant “Jane Miss Smoak needs a doctor you must go fetch one.”

“Oh I couldn’t, I’d be too afraid to go out into the streets.”

Highly annoyed and in no mood to be refused by another servant Mrs. Queen said she would go “Send Thea into me, and bring a bowl of water and a cloth back with you.”

“Yes Mamma, why happened to Miss Smoak?”

“Oliver said she was hit by a stone, now Thea i must go find a doctor Jane is to bring in a bowl of water and a cloth. I shall need for you to attend to Miss Smoak while I’m gone.”

Going over to Felicity, Thea inspected the wound “How still she is one would almost think her dead.”

“Take care of her Thea she was injured in our house.” With that Mrs. Queen left Felicity to Thea’s ministrations.

Jane came back into the room and brought the bowl over to Thea, as she began to bathe her forehead Thea marvelled at how the injury had happened.

“Well, Miss she’d of been well enough if she’d of stayed in the house. I could see her from the attic window with her arms about the master.”

“What do you mean? What was she doing outside?”

“I don’t know miss but there she was as plain as day hugging him in front of all the men.”

“I know she cares for my brother, any fool can see that. Not that it would do her much good, I fear my mother would be against the match.”

~~~~~~

Slowly becoming conscious Felicity was aware of someone talking

“I know she cares for my brother....” 

She tried to move she must get out of here and home again before her parents might hear what happened.

“Don’t Move Miss Smoak, you’ve been injured, Mamma has gone to fetch a doctor.”

“I must go, I need to return home” Feebly she stood, making her way over to a mirror she let loose some hair at her temple to disguise the mark. Before she could leave however Mrs. Queen had returned with Dr. Stein. 

“Now then Miss let me just look at you one moment.”

Studying her temple and examining her eyes and pulse he deduced she would be well again in a day or two, she might suffer from headache this evening though. She should perhaps stay here for a time before going home to give her pulse a chance to settle.

“Thank you, Dr. Stein, Mrs Queen thank you also, I must not stay I need to get home to Mamma.”

Mrs. Queen offered the family coach but Felicity again rejected the offer, she would walk. She needed to be out of this house now.

“Miss Smoak, I have my cab outside I shall take you back home if you will allow me. I agree that because of your mothers delicate state of health you should return, but I cannot allow to walk home so soon after such an injury.”

Felicity agreed to this and soon set off, when they neared her house she told the doctor to stop his cab she could walk the short distance very well now.

When she entered the house all was quiet, she passed into her own room and took a look at her temple. – Let them think what they will of me, I would to the same again to save a man I had sent in the way of danger – Putting away her out of doors things she went into her mother’s room.

~~~~~~

Mrs. Queen set herself about tidying up; she had heard something of how Miss Smoak had come by her injury. She would not listen to the idle chatter of the servants; she would speak to her son. If what she had heard was true she knew how it must be.

She was waiting in the living room when Oliver returned. “How is Miss Smoak? Is she gone!?”

“She would not stay, don’t worry I fetched the doctor myself and he said she shall be fine in a day or two.”

“Mother, you should not of gone the streets are still not safe.”

“When Jane refused my order, I was not going to give another one of the servants a chance to. All was well; the doctor himself took Miss Smoak home. How did Miss Smoak come by her injury Oliver?”

“I had gone out to try and reason with the men, Miss Smoak thinking the men would not harm a woman came out to be my protector.”

“I can’t understand what made you go out though Oliver, such a risk to take.”

“Never mind that now mother, no harm came to me. I must go round and see Miss Smoak and make sure she is well.”

“Must you go tonight? I know she has now shown the world her feelings for you and you must acknowledge that fact, but please just stay my own tonight, tomorrow i will be ready to share you with her.”

“Miss Smoak does not care for me Mother, but I must tell her how I feel... I never knew I could love so.”

“Son a woman does not make a spectacle of herself like that if she does not care for the man involved, I admire her spirit but please Oliver wait till tomorrow for me. I’ll send a man around with the waterbed and have him ask how she is. Will that do for tonight?”

“If you would truly prefer it Mother I’ll wait till the morning but no longer, I know she does not return my feelings but I must try.”

Mrs. Queen could not imagine anyone refusing her son, and while he had yielded to her request to wait one more night her jealous heart saw that she had already been replaced as first in his heart.

~~~~~~

Felicity sat mutely at home in her mother’s room, her head ached badly and she had just agreed to her parents request to go to bed for she looked sadly worn out. Raisa came in to inform that a man had come with the waterbed from Mrs. Queen and had been asked specifically after Miss Smoak. 

Drawing herself Felicity spoke to Raisa “Tell him I am perfectly well.”

With that she retired to her bed.

~~~~~~

Mrs. Smoak had slept soundly and was full of praise of the waterbed. She believed she had never slept in a better bed it was something like the beds in her father’s house.   
Raisa came into the room and quietly spoke to Felicity Mr. Queen was in the dining room and wished to speak to Miss Smoak. Making her way down to him Felicity wondered why he wished to speak to her.

“Miss Smoak I hope you are well? I come to you this morning to speak to you about the events of yesterday. I have come to ask that you might consent to be my wife.”

“Mr. Queen you shock me, I believe you are here out of sense of displaced duty and wish to protect my honour. Believe me when I say what I did for you yesterday I would of done for any man in that crowd, I thought you would have thought better of me than to think otherwise”

“You speak of duty; you will not believe that I love you. I have not loved before as I now love you I was always too busy too much absorbed with my work. You found your way into my heart and I would not if I could change my feelings.”

Felicity was struck dumb she had not the least idea of Mr. Queen feeling about her like this.

“I don’t know what to say, you have quite surprised me, I don’t return your feelings.” Looking up into his face she blushed in spite of herself “I had not thought we were friends and now you say you love me? Your manner of speaking has shook me, I would not of thought a gentleman would express himself so.”

“You look down your nose at me; as though to be loved by the me somehow will lower you in the estimation of the world but I love you, and I will continue to love you, don’t be afraid of me showing more feeling than you like however”

“Please Mr. Queen let us part civilly you have been so good to my father and I hope you will still visit with him I know he would truly grieve to lose your friendship.”

She held out her hand for him, he rejected the offer however. As he left Felicity thought she could see the glint of as yet unshed tears in his eyes.

~~~~~~

Felicity sat down stupefied, Mr. Queen loved her! Were all proposals always to be so sudden? She couldn’t help but mentally compare Mr. Palmer’s to Mr. Queen’s proposal, Mr. Palmer had seemed to slip momentarily out of friendship and to regret it almost instantaneously. Felicity had not thought there was a friendship between her and Mr. Queen and yet he loved her and would continue doing so. To have inspired quite unconsciously such a fervent admiration for herself... She had no notion of being anything but antagonistic towards Mr. Queen on most of occasions they had spent any time with one another, certainly there never had been anything flirtatious between them.   
Interrupting her thoughts Raisa came in with a message Mary Diggle wished for Felicity to visit her father, he was low in spirits since the riots and with Sara no longer at home to speak to he needed someone who could listen and sympathise with him, she herself needed to be at work and could not stop with him. Felicity asking Raisa to explain her absence to her parents she set off. Perhaps it would be as well to be forced to turn her thoughts away from Mr. Queen. 

~~~~~~

John was sitting in front of an empty blackened fireplace staring morosely at the ashes.

“It’s all over Felicity, the strike is at an end, the riot yesterday saw to that. I’ve heard they killed a woman up at Queen’s yesterday. If Mr. Queen hadn’t of brought over those Irish, and now that I wish he would have the rioters jailed he says he will not prosecute for they will suffer enough as there is no chance any of them will find work”

“He is right; it would be unfair and unmanly to take further action. What will you do now John?”

“Perhaps I’ll travel south and join Sara there’s nothing here for me now.”

“But what would you do there; there are no mills for you to get work at.”

“I’ll find something I don’t need much. I can dig ditches better than any southern man I’m sure”

“I don’t doubt your strength John, no one to look at you could. But I think you would find the days dull and the people of the south uninterested in the affairs of the day. Men grow old before their time in the South, John please think more on this.”

“Adams was here earlier begging for help, I turned him out for I’ve heard tell it was him who threw the stone at the woman.”

“It was not he.”

“You were there then? I was told Queen’s sister was hit”

“Yes, I saw Adams but it was not he who threw the stone.”

The heavy tread of marching feet were heard coming along the alley way, Felicity and John went to the door way to see what was happening. A group of men carrying a door with a body on top of it stopped outside John’s house laying the door down in the street. Looking over to John one of the constables recognising him spoke to him.

“We found this man down by a stream, we were told he was of this area do you know him?”

“Yes, Its Adams he and his wife and children live across the way.”

“Perhaps you’d tell his family, the news would maybe come better from a neighbour than the police.” 

“I can’t we had a falling out, I can’t be the one to speak to his wife.”

“Maybe the lady would speak to her; it would be gentler coming from a woman.”

Shrinking back in fear of telling Adams wife that her husband would not be returning to her, looking over to John she could see he was far too upset to be the one to speak to her. Straightening her spine and hoping to find the right words to say she asked John to walk her to Mrs. Adams’ door.

The house was dark when she entered Mrs. Adams sat in a chair while her children played about the room the baby lay against her breast. Felicity made her way over the older children, “Your children will be a great comfort to I think Mrs. Adams.” 

“Why do you speak of needing comfort, children need food in their belly. Once their father gets back all will be well.”

“I have come to tell you that your husband will not be coming back he was found drowned, the constables have brought him here to you.”

“No, I don’t believe you; he wouldn’t leave us alone like that.”

The constables at this time brought her husbands body into the room, the children began to cry for their father. Mrs. Adams began breaking down utterly, Felicity took the baby from her. 

John finding his courage to come speak to Mrs Adams came and sat by her feet. In a tone more gentle than Felicity had ever yet heard him utter he said “Your husband was weary and heartbroken and felt like he had no where left to turn. He took the only option he thought he had left to him. I know Adams and I were never the best of friends in life but I promise to look after you and the children now that he no longer can.” 

Other neighbours wishing to offer what assistance they could took the children all but the baby from the room. Felicity felt the widow should be left with some human comfort from one of her children tonight. One neighbour had said she would stay with Mrs. Adams tonight, so Felicity and John left the house and slowly proceeded back to his. 

“Will you stay in Miltown now John?”

“If I can find work to keep myself and Mrs. Adams and her family, if not I might still be forced to leave, Merlyn knows I’m the best worker he’s ever likely to have so I reckon there’s a fair chance I’ll get my place back there.”

Looking at her small wrist watch Felicity suddenly became aware of how long she had been gone from home “John, I must return home to my parents, I’ll come back to speak to you again as soon as I can. You’re a good man John Diggle.”

~~~~~~

When she returned her father was shut up in his study. Going into her mother she was upset to see tears on her mother’s face.

“Mamma, what is it?”

“Felicity, I spoke to the doctor this afternoon he thinks I have not much time left. I want you to write to Justin and ask him to come see me. We are so far removed from anyone who knows him and I think he could safely visit us here.”

“I’m sure of it Mamma, we do not receive many visitors and Raisa will bar the door if need be, but should I not speak to Papa about it first.”

“I think he would say no, though he knows this is my last chance to see my dear boy.” Breaking into fresh tears and growing more agitated Felicity was willing to do anything to calm her mother.

“I’ll write to him now Mamma, I shall get it sent to him straight away. There will be no delay.”

The letter written in front of Mrs. Smoak, in a hurried passage Felicity begged her brother to come if he wished to see his mother alive. She set out immediately to send it to him.


	8. Chapter 8

Once Felicity had returned from posting her letter she went into her father’s study to speak to him.

“Papa, I have written to Justin to say that if he wants to see Mamma he should come quickly.”

“Felicity, you know it is not safe for him here.”

“Mamma asked that I would write and I could not say no to her. We will take all the precautions that we can. Besides Papa we are not known here in Miltown, if we were still in Helstone it would be impossible for him to come to us.”

“True, but I still worry what will happen if he should be seen.”

“If you are truly worried, I can write again and tell him not to come.”

“No, you have written that he should come and he should have the chance to see your mother while he can. I don’t think I could have written to him but I am glad you did.”

~~~~~~

Mrs. Queen sat in the drawing room slowly sorting through household items separating her things from Oliver’s. The new mistress of the house would no doubt want new things not old fashioned items like the linens that Mrs. Queen received upon her marriage, they would come with her. Oliver had been gone all day surely a sign that his love for Miss Smoak was all encompassing leaving no time for his mother in his life. It was getting dark now; she rang for some candles to continue on with her task, some things she knew Oliver would want whether his fashionable bride would approve or not. She heard the door; she would know his footsteps anywhere. He slowly made his made to her probably ashamed to have been so wrapped up in his joy that he hadn’t spared a thought for her till now. She would not speak first; she would let Oliver tell her of his happiness to have won Miss Smoak.

A slow measured tread brought Oliver to her side stooping low her kissed her head “It’s over Mother, she would not have me.”

“What do you mean? She made her feelings for you perfectly clear such a display in front of all those people!”

“I misread the situation, what she did was purely a selfless act on her part to act as protectress. She felt she had induced me to go out and speak to the men, suspecting I would be injured due to her words she felt she had to do whatever she could to intervene.”

“Nonsense Oliver, I am sure she will have you. It’s probably a way for her to test your love for her.”

“No Mother, she does not love me, she will not love me in truth I think she despises me. No one loves me but you.”

“I was prepared to try and like the girl when I thought she would make you happy but now I see that she wanted to play you for a fool I will hate her.”

“Your unjust feelings towards her shall make me love her more for I must balance it out.”

“Well we won’t speak of her then as I see we won’t agree on the topic, where have you been all day? Men having been coming all day to the gates inquiring about when they can start back. If I were you I’d not take a single one of them back on.”

“I know, but I must have skilled men, the Irish I brought over do not know the job. We have fallen behind with the orders, and I have better hope of getting some of them filled on time with Milton men working the machines. We have Thea’s wedding to Mr. Harper’s son to plan and money for it must come from somewhere.”

“Never mind Thea’s wedding we’ll figure something out we could if needs must get a loan.”

“On that point I will not yield, I will not be put in debt for anything. Tomorrow we shall be back at work, if we can get half of the orders fulfilled on time we might get by. If I had not just got the new machinery before the strike we would be in a better position.”

“We’ve gone through worse before Oliver, we’ll weather this storm together too I am sure.”

~~~~~~

It was a few days after her last visit with John that Felicity had any time to spare away from her mother to see him. Hoping that he would be at work she went first to see Mrs. Adams and the children until he should be home. Surprised to see him at home she went straight into him.

“How are you John, I had thought you might be at work?”

“I can get no work Felicity, I’ve been round to all the factories and none of them will take me on. I went round to Merlyn’s my being one of the union chiefs is a strike against me. He would only consider taking me back if I give up the union, and that I won’t.”

“Will none of the factories take you on? Did you try Queen’s?”

“Merlyn has put it about that I’m dangerous that I’ll put ideas in the men’s head till we strike again. As a consequence none of them will consent to take me on unless I agree to the same terms Merlyn gave me. Queen’s was one of the first places I went they wouldn’t even speak to me and told me flat out they would not give me a job.”

“But you did not speak to Mr. Queen?”

“No, do you think he would have had a different answer for me though? It seems unlikely after all Merlyn has said against me.”

“Perhaps not but I do wish you had of spoken to Mr. Queen. What’ll you do now?”

“I’ve been thinking again about going south for work, I would like if I could to speak to your father he might perhaps be able to put me in touch with someone who he knows that I could work for.”

“If you come this evening John, after he has finished with his students and when my mother has been settled for the night. John I was hoping that perhaps Mary might be able to help us out for a short time. My mother is not well and Raisa and I are finding out time is mostly spent tending to her. We would just want her for an hour or so in the morning, we’d paid her of course.”

“I’ll speak to her but I think she’ll be delighted to go to you, she thinks a lot of you and all you have done for us.”

“Thank you John, I’ll see you this evening.”

~~~~~~

Once Mrs. Smoak had retired for the night Felicity and her father made their way to his study waiting for John to arrive. Felicity had readied a tea tray and was expecting to merely make the introductions.  
“Mr. Diggle this is my father Mr. Smoak.”

“Good evening sir, thank you for seeing me. I find myself in great need of work I have a neighbour’s family to look after now that he no longer can. I can get nothing in the North the masters are all prejudiced against me due to my connections to the union and I find myself sick of the North and want to try the South.”

“Mr. Diggle I am much obliged that you have come to seek my help and I know you have spoken to my daughter on this topic before. I find that I agree with her that a life in the South would be no life for you. Is there no hope of finding work here?”

“I’m afraid not, the riot put paid to that. That never should have happened I was against it. I wanted us to make our case in a civilised way, instead the men lost their heads and attacked like the bunch of animals the masters think we are. If we had of continued the strike as we were the government would have put pressure on the masters to pay us a fair wage. But we were our own worst enemies and spoiled any chance we had. I’ve been told the only hope I have of been given work here is to give up the union. It might not have worked for us this time but I have I have faith that with the union we will someday come to agreement with the masters. For years our wages have gone down and down while the master’s profits only go up, it’s only right we get the increase we’re due but for now the opportunity is lost and I’ll lost my will to fight for it.”

“Mr. Diggle I think you do the masters a disservice I know from speaking to some of them that things do not go for them as well as you think, the demand for English linen is dropping as other parts of the world are finding ways to produce and supply it at lower rates.”

“That’s as maybe sir, but the master’s have never spoken to us of this. We don’t know all that’s in their minds. They treat us as though we are children and do not share information with us. Perhaps if they had we would have been able to meet them half way.”

“John, you said you were not able to speak to Mr. Queen directly, will you promise me to speak to him and tell him about your situation I feel sure he’ll hear you out. If he will not give you work my father and I will do all we can to help you travel south.”

“To please you Felicity I’ll try it, I feel sure it’ll do no good but I’ll try."

Parting company, John told Felicity he’d be by in a day or so and he’d let her know how speaking to Mr. Queen went.

~~~~~~

The following morning Raisa came in to speak to Felicity alone.

“Miss Felicity I must speak to you, I don’t want to worry your father but I met a young man who we once knew from Helstone. Young Machin was always a nasty bit of goods. The troubling thing though miss is that he asked after the young master, he said if I were to tell him where he could find Justin he would split the reward with me. Is it too late to send word to Justin and tell him it’s not safe to come?”

“Yes I am afraid it is too late, if I know my brother he will set off as soon as he receives my letter and so he will already be on his way before he could receive the second. No Raisa we will have to secure Justin as best we can. You were right not to tell my father he is already sick with fear as it is over the prospect of Justin being caught. I’ve arranged for young Mary Diggle to come in the mornings to help us out, I know we can trust the Diggle’s so we fear nothing from that end. All we can do now is hope for the best.”

~~~~~~

 

Mr. Queen was a busy man the strike had left his finances in a delicate situation one he was not entirely hopeful of being able to resolve. He was vaguely of someone calling his name, turning he was met by Dr. Stein.

“I say Queen I thought you were going to cut me. I’ll not keep you long for you look as though you had the cares of the world on your shoulders. It’s about your friends the Smoak’s I’m sorry to say I don’t think Mrs. Smoak has long left to live I should say three to four weeks at most.”

“Doctor, as you can I’m sure see money is not plentiful in their house, if there is anything which I should be able to supply tell me and I’ll see it taken care of.”

“I wish you could apply to you for the benefit of all my patients, I know your pockets are deep enough.”

“I fear I must be personally interested in the patient to make it worth your while applying to me and I confess to having a personal interest in the Smoak’s. I count Mr. Smoak as a dear friend as well as my tutor. I ask again is there anything I might do for Mrs. Smoak.”

“There is not much to be done now, I know the lady craves fruit but it need not be anything expensive.”

“Thank you doctor I’ll see to it.”

Heading directly to a local grocer Mr. Queen chose a basket and had it filled with the finest fruit on offer. He would let thoughts of Miss Smoak prevent him from paying this attention to his friend’s family. Presently he discovered he was being asked a question. “Pardon?”

“I was wondering sir, what address you wanted this sent to?”

“Give it to me, I shall take it myself.”

He set off to make his way for the Smoak’s, it had been several days since his rejected offer to Miss Smoak he barely had time to decide if he wished to see her again or not when he found himself on their doorstep. After gaining admittance he was shown up to the drawing room. There he found the family altogether, in the softest tone he approached Mrs. Smoak and presented her with his gift.

“I had heard from Dr. Stein that you might enjoy some fruit, finding myself near a grocer I took the liberty of selecting some that to my eye seemed most appetising. I am afraid I cannot stay but if I were to see any such fruit that should perhaps appeal to you I shall be sure to have it sent to you.”

As he turned to go Mr. Smoak went to show him to the door. Felicity was stuck by his kind attention to her mother she had not thought so strong a man could be so tender. She had been afraid to make her presence known while he had been in the room for it seemed to her that he was unaware of her. Now that he had left she was carefully taking some of the fruit from the basket and arranging it on a plate for her mother.

“Felicity what a kind attention of Mr. Queen, such delicious looking fruit I’m not sure when I have seen better.”

“Yes.”

“Really Felicity I don’t know why you seem so determined to not think well of Mr. Queen he is almost our only friend since moving here. I think you are quite prejudiced towards him.”

“I am sorry Mamma I don’t mean to be, I know he is Papa’s friend perhaps a better friend than we have had before. Mamma I don’t wish to offend anyone." Pausing as though uncertain whether to continue or not " Mamma I had not planned to tell you or Papa but Mr. Queen was here close to a week ago, he wished to speak to me alone he confessed he loves me and asked to for me to marry him.”

“You do not return his feelings?”

“No, I told him as much. I fear I hurt him dreadfully and so you see I do not know how to act before him now.”

“Yes I see child, I think though you have been harsh to Mr. Queen you are young and have not much experience of love if you say you do not love Mr. Queen so be it. for I would not have you marry someone you do not love. I shall not speak to your father about this as he might feel he needs to break off the friendship for your sake and I fear very shortly both of you shall be in need of a good friend.”

Coming nearer to her mother Felicity sat by her feet to receive all the tender care she could while her mother was still with them. Her father returning to the room remarked how low in spirits Mr. Queen was he was afraid the strike might have irreparably hurt his friends business, taking up a piece of fruit to prepare for his wife the Smoak's talked no more of Mr. Queen and his troubles even though each member of the family thought of little else but he.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta-ed all mistakes are mine and mine alone

When he returned to the mill Mr. Queen was stopped by a man. A fine strong looking man, taller than himself and he was a man who stood above most men of his acquaintance. This man was the perfect specimen someone who seemed to have all the attributes that marked him as a perfect worker for his mill.

“Mr. Queen my name is Diggle I’ve come looking for work in your mill.”

Growing angry as he realised that this man who seemed was perfect was in fact one of the men who could behind the ruination of his mill and all the hard work he had put into improving his life and family's situation since the death of his father. “Yes I know who you are, John Diggle. You used to work for Merlyn before the strike, a strike you took an active hand in. Why should I give you a job?”

“If it were just for me I wouldn’t have come asking but I have a family I pledged myself to take care of. A neighbour of mine passed during the strike and though we weren’t friends I’ll not see his wife and children starve for wont of care.”

“A likely story indeed, taking the responsibility for a man’s family who you did not care for. No I have no work for you here; I might as well set the place alight and be done with it.”

“I knew how it would be sir, but I made a promise to a woman who thought you might yet have a soft place in your heart.”

“Well tell her to mind her own business then, wasting both my time and yours.”

“I’m obliged sir for your civil way of speaking to me I’m sure”

After John had left Oliver turned to the manager of his works. “How long has that man been here waiting?”

“He arrived close to six am and it’s near one o’clock now.”

Oliver was struck by the idea of waiting for seven hours with nothing but hope.

~~~~~~

Letter in hand Felicity had some news to share with John she was not sure how he would take it. Arriving at his house she found him taking care of some of the older Adams children.

“How is Mrs. Adams?”

“Not well I’m afraid she has not recovered from the shock nor might she ever, she’s been ailing ever since the birth of her youngest.”

“John, I’ve had a letter from my friend Miss Michaels it contains some news concerning Sara, I’m not sure if you shall like it or not.”

“What is it Felicity? Is she in trouble?”

“Well my friend has written to say that although Sara’s health is much improved she has consulted with a doctor who has advised against Sara returning to live in the North as we had originally planned. Miss Michaels is very willing to take Sara in and has gone so far as to suggest that Sara could become a parlour border and take some classes. Before long you could be receiving letters directly from Sara not needing me as an intermediary.”

“Is that all? I was afraid of worse news than that. Well it might not be long before I am joining her, I have spoken to Mr. Queen for all the good it did. He will not give me a job and as much as told me not to listen to meddling women.”

“Did you mention my name to him, I fear that would have done no good for you in his eyes.”

“I don’t believe I mentioned your name to him, I just said I had been sent under the advice of a woman who thought he might yet have a tender spot in his heart.”

Thankful at least that Mr. Queen did not know it was she who sent John to him she made her way over to Mrs. Adams to visit with her for a while.

~~~~~~

A shadow in his doorway alerted John to the presence of a visitor looking up he saw Mr. Queen.

“Well sir I had not thought to see you here.”

“I came to apologise I spoke to you the other day as I ought not to have. I did not believe what you said about taking on the responsibilities of another man’s family, for such a man as Adams I could not do it. I have inquired about and I find you to be a more decent man than I could hope to be. I was hoping you would agree to take work with me.”

“And what stipulations would you have as to me working for you? There are some who would only take me on if I would agree to give up the union, I’ll not be dictated to as to how I spend the money I earn.”

“I expect those that work for me to keep to the times expected fines will be occurred due to lateness, nothing out of the ordinary I would have thought. I do not believe in inserting myself into the lives of those who work for me it is up to them to spend their money as they see fit. May I ask the woman who sent you to me, is she of my acquaintance?” 

“It was Miss Smoak; I believe you know the family. Well sir I agree to your terms, so long as you treat me fair I think you’ll find we’ll get on well together.”

“You might have mentioned her name to me the other day.”

With a wry smile as though understanding how it was, “and that would have made you hear me out would it?”

“Well never mind that now, I expect to see you at eight tomorrow, Good day and you can tell Miss Smoak her faith in me was not misplaced.”

~~~~~~

Closing the door of the Adams house Felicity thought she recognised Mr. Queen leaving John’s house, she waited till she was sure he had left before going into John. She needed to be back at home soon but she wanted to know why Mr. Queen had been visiting with John.

“I see that you had a visitor while I was gone may I enquire as to wait it was about?”

“Since I have you to thank, I shall gladly tell you, Mr. Queen has been here to offer me work with him. I’ve accepted and starting tomorrow I’ll be earning a wage again.”

“Oh John I am so happy for you, I knew Mr. Queen would help you once he knew you.”

“He did ask who the lady was who had advised me to seek him out, when I told him it was you he asked that I left you know your faith in his was justified.”

Blushing hotly all over “John you got your work with Mr. Queen on your own merit.”

Looking at Felicity John knew now how it was for both of them even if yet one of them was unaware of the true nature of her feelings. 

“Well I’d of not gone seeking him out if you had not asked me to, I expect you need to return home I know you can’t be long away from your mother.”

“Thank you John, I’ll try and call again soon but my free time is so uncertain these days.

~~~~~~

Mr. Queen was to read with her father this evening and as had become a sort of ritual he would then take tea with the family. Felicity was uncertain what to do she would have to be in the room with him but should she thank him for giving John work or not? Taking up a piece of embroidery she was working on she sat with her mother.

“Felicity, I would like you to write to Mrs Queen and ask her to come see me. It’s a visit I think I cannot defer for long and I hope also that soon Justin will be here with us. Once he is here we shall have to be circumspect as to who we can allow in the house.”

Suspecting why her mother wished to see Mrs. Queen so soon she agreed to write the note, they could ask Mr. Queen to deliver it to her.

After they had studied together the men joined the ladies in the drawing room as had become his habit Mr. Queen never once looked in Felicity’s direction but his careful avoidance of her spoke to him knowing exactly where she sat if his eyes should chance to look that direction.  
As Mr. Queen was readying himself to leave Mrs. Smoak asked that he deliver a note on her behalf, she was sorry she had been unable to return Mrs. Queens visit but unfortunately her health had not allowed it. She wished for Mrs. Queen to visit with her one last time.

“I’ll pass the note on to my mother and I’m sure she will be able to visit with you in the next day or two.”

Allowing himself one brief look at Miss Smoak, he saw her with downcast eyes bravely holding back tears in front of her parents, she saw as did he that her mother plainly wished to consign care of her daughter to a maternal figure before she would depart this life. 

Wanting to give her one small moment of happiness he chose to address her.

“Miss Smoak, I would like to let you know that a man who is I believe is a friend of yours is to start work with me tomorrow.”

“Yes I heard, I saw Mr. Diggle shortly after you had made him the offer. Thank you for I knew you would be so honourable as to hear him out and give him a chance.”

~~~~~~

 

When Mrs. Queen arrived to see Mrs. Smoak she was shown into Mrs. Smoak’s room, she had not slept well and had been advised to stay in bed. Mrs. Queen was shocked to see how changed Mrs. Smoak looked since they last met.

“I suppose you are wondering why I have asked you here. It is for my daughter Felicity’s sake that I wish to speak to you. I will not much longer with my family and we are so far away from my sister here who could have stood in place of a mother to her. I know it is asking a great favour but as Felicity is still quite young only just turned twenty and still needs a tender hand and guidance at times. I know Felicity has perhaps hurt Mr. Queen in her rejection of him, she is young and I do not think fully her aware of her own feelings for your son.”

“From what I’ve seen Miss Smoak knows her mind fully and seems unlikely to seek my advice, but if I were to see Miss Smoak acting in a way that I feel is inappropriate and in such a way as I would not like to see my daughter that I shall intervene.”

“Felicity never behaves wrongly; she might at times require a guiding hand.”

Something about the sick room triggered a memory in Mrs. Queen to a similar time in her life after the birth of her first daughter who did not survive long and so taking Mrs. Smoak’s hand and softening her tone “Mrs. Smoak it is not in my nature to be tender to those outside of my family and I cannot promise to be a kindly figure to your daughter. I will try to be a true friend to her if she should be in need.”

“Thank you Mrs. Queen I cannot pretend to not understand your reserve, I think perhaps Felicity’s refusal has hurt your pride as much as it hurt your son’s heart. I see how he looks at her and though neither of them is yet aware of it Felicity holds your son’s opinion in high regard. Your son has lived a full life Mrs. Queen and has suffered many a setback that would break a lesser man. My fervent wish for Felicity is for her to realise where her heart lies before it is too late. I can see you have no high opinion of my daughter and are not a friend to the match so perhaps it as well it seems unlikely to be. Please do not allow your feelings against the match to think meanly of her, she is a dear sweet girl who soon shall have more troubles than one so young should have to deal with.”

“If i truly believed your daughter loved my son the way he deserves I would sanction the match, not that my son would ever look for my opinion on the matter, as it stands now I cannot believe she feels one ounce  
towards hims as he does to her. You and your daughter might not believe that many a young lady who only wants to improve her situation has made eyes at my son. But for your sake Mrs. Smoak I shall try to befriend your daughter in truth there are points about Miss Smoak I truly do admire...”

“Call her Felicity.”

“...and so long as Miss Smoak does nothing to harm me or mine I shall be a friend to her.”

“Thank you, I knew you would be so kind. I think I must rest now. 

 

~~~~~~

 

Mrs. Smoak had been worn out by her talk with Mrs. Queen what small store of energy she had had be utterly used, feeling though that she had at least gained a promise from Mrs. Queen to look after her daughter she found her body starting to give up on her. She waited for one thing only to see her son. Mr. Smoak was in his study slowly coming to terms with a loss that was soon to be forced upon him. Felicity was unwilling to leave her father alone so she sat with him as Raisa was preparing her mother for bed; a knock was heard at the door.

Rising to answer it “I’ll go Papa.”

Felicity set about cautiously opening the door, a young man stepped into the light “Is this Mr. Smoak’s house?”

“Yes... Is that you Justin?”

“Felicity? Tell me I am not too late, I have come as quick as I could.”

“She is as ill as can be, the doctor thinks it shall not be much longer but she is with us still. Come in, I think you had better wait till the morning to see her but come see Papa now.”

Taking her brother into her father’s study she gently approached her father saying “Papa, Justin is here. Mamma will be so happy to see him.”

“Justin? He is here so soon, bring him to me Felicity.”

“Father, I came as soon as I received word from Felicity”

Embracing his son Mr. Smoak broke down no longer able to contain his emotions.  
Felicity left the room so father and son could have their first meeting in private. In her room she allowed herself the comfort of tears for the first time in days.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta-ed all mistakes mine, etc

After Felicity dried her tears she made her way back downstairs, she could hear the hum of voices coming from her father’s room. It was enough to convince her that her brother’s arrival had not been a dream, instead of joining her father and brother in his study she went to the kitchen to prepare some refreshments for her brother. She was glad her mother still slept, the first excitement of meeting would be over and Justin and her mother could concentrate solely on one another. Stumbling under the weight of a tray Felicity made to join them, Justin leaped up the moment she came in the room, taking the tray from her he set it down on the table. Small though it was it was a sign of the help her brother would be to her. Felicity was suddenly shy of her new relation she had been so young when she had left home and was afraid her brother might not like the woman she had become. 

“I was just telling Father about my life since I settled in Spain, I have been working as a merchant for a spice trading house for the last three years and have recently become engaged to the owner’s daughter Miss Emilia Bett.”

“Oh, Justin I am so happy for you tell me more about what is she like?”

“She is the most beautiful angel, you must meet her someday and I should like you to love her as a sister. She is a Roman Catholic before my father had given up the church I thought that might prove a problem but at least now due to my father’s change of opinion I need no longer fear his disappointment on that score.”

Felicity was momentarily unsure for although her father had given up his faith she was still a firm believer in the Church of England. Just as quickly Felicity berated herself for wanting anything but happiness for her brother.

“I hope someday I’ll have the opportunity to meet and love my sister.”

“And you Felicity? Am I to wish you the same joy in return?”

Blushing scarlet Felicity shook her head “No there is no one to wish me happiness over.”

All the time while the siblings conversed Mr. Smoak sat enraptured watching his children, slowly he raised himself as he decided it was time for him to go to bed now. He wanted to be up early to prepare his wife to see her son. After he had gone Justin turned to Felicity.

“Tell me Felicity how ill is our Mother?”

“Dr. Stein thinks she cannot live much longer a few weeks at most, he has warned us though the next seizure might be too much for her heart the last seizure severely weakened it.”

“Have you sought the opinion of another doctor, in London perhaps? I am sure our aunt would be able to help.”

“I have thought of it but money is not plentiful enough to spend on the trip, besides I am sure Dr. Stein is only second best to only the most skilled physicians.” 

“Why did our father move you here, I am sure this move is at the root of our mother’s ill health.”

“Hush Justin do not speak so, I am afraid Papa torments himself with the same misconceived notion. Mamma has not been well for some time, while Papa and I journey North to find lodgings Mamma and Raisa stayed in a seaside town where she saw a doctor and learnt the sad truth before the rest of us.”

Taking his sisters hands into his own Justin said “Sweet Felicity how much you have had to bare, while I’m here I will do all I can to help lighten your load. My time away from home has provided me with many skills, any little task give it to me, I must be kept busy.”

“There is much to be done, Raisa and I do all in the house. But right now I think we should both go to bed Mamma will not want to be parted from one once she sees you I think.”

 

~~~~~~

 

They waited until after Dr. Stein had paid his visit they wished to seek his opinion on how best to manage Mrs. Smoak’s inevitable excitement once she saw her son. Mr. Smoak went into his wife after the doctor had gone and gently spoke to her of happy news, how their beloved Justin had been returned to them.  
For sometime Mrs. Smoak just stared at her son too happy for words and feasting on the sight of her son. Once she found her tongue again she spent her time his new life and all his hopes and dreams for it. Justin filled her in on all the details of his life that he had shared with Felicity the night before. Today he had more to share he filled his family in on all his travels since the mutiny telling them of his time in South America before making contact with his father’s old friend Mr. Bett and going to work for him in Spain. Mrs Smoak confessed that up to quite recently she would have been horrified to think of a member of her family being an active participate in trade. Now she was just happy her son had found peace no matter how far away from her it had taken him. Mrs. Smoak was tiring easily now and was continually sinking under the powerful opiates the doctor was giving her to help manage her pain. It was during these intervals that Felicity and Justin continued to strengthen their newly reformed bond. 

Even while Mrs. Smoak slept she would not be separated from her son, keeping a hold of hand Felicity would feed him as though he were a child so as to not disturb their mother. In a moment of wakefulness catching them thus employed she smiled “I’m a selfish woman but it won’t be for long.” Leaning down Justin kissed his mother’s weakened fingers that had trapped his own. A few days of this bliss was all that the family were allotted, too soon the Doctor was proved correct and Mrs. Smoak was perpetually kept under the power of the opiates. Surround by her family, she knew them not. Mrs. Smoak’s soul departed her body with the setting sun; Justin was lost to his emotions while Mr. Smoak sat by his wife’s side holding her hand all through till the morning. With the rising sun Felicity found some hidden source of strength and rose up like an angel to guide her family through this sad time.

 

~~~~~~

 

For two days the family grieved together, until Felicity recollecting the danger to her brother by remaining in the country choose to impart the conversation that Raisa had had with young Machin. Her brother was immediately alive to the need for him to leave and return to his new life in Spain.

“Justin do you not think that before you return you should try and consult with a lawyer in an effort to clear your name, if not for your own sake let it be for Emilia?”

“If I thought there was a lawyer I could trust to take the risk I would, but where to find such a lawyer?” 

“There might be one we could trust, our cousin Kara’s brother in law is a lawyer I know him from my time in our aunt’s house, I could write you note of introduction and I think Mr. Palmer would do all in his power to help you.”

“Is there anything else I should know about this Mr. Palmer?”

“He was a friend to me while I lived with our aunt, and I truly think it would be worth the risk of prolonging your stay in England to seek his help in this matter.”

“A friend is that all? I shall go to him for your sake. I wish I didn’t have to leave you and Father friendless, you must promise me to write to me often.”

“We are not completely friendless; Mr. Queen has been a real true friend to Papa and I.”

“What is this Mr. Queen like; I should like to know something of the man I shall forever feel indebted to.”

“I am perhaps not the best person to talk of Mr. Queen as we have not always been friends but I shall never forget his kind attention towards Mamma in bringing her fruit when her illness began to truly tell upon her. He is a man no longer in the first flush of youth I think him to be thirty two or there about. He had to leave school at a young age when his father died to earn money so as to look after his Mother and sister through hard work and much determination he has risen himself to the position of master of his own mill. He studies with Papa now to continue his education where he left off some ten or eleven years ago, I do not think many men in his position would take the time to undertake to improve themselves as he does.” 

“I think I might have seen your Mr. Queen the day after I arrived here, the bell had been rung and while Raisa went to answer the door I took a chance to see who has called. At the time I took him to be nothing more than a merchant given the basket of fruit he carried. He looked to be a stern man I can’t imagine him being particularly of a friendly nature.”

“You mustn’t judge him too harshly from one brief glimpse, the strike has I think left him with much to do to make sure of his business.”

“Sister, I only wish I could meet a man who seems to have become an important part of the family’s life.” Deciding to change the topic to spare his sister her blushes “When do you think would be best for me to leave?”

“I had thought tomorrow evening, Mr. Steele is coming for Mamma’s funeral and I think you had best be gone before he arrives. There is a train station a little way out of the town, we had better travel the short distance to it than run the risk of you being seen her so near our home. There is a train to London at a time that would suit.”

“I do not like the idea of you being out in the evening on your own Felicity.”

“Do not worry about me Justin; I can hire a cab to bring me home once you are safely away.”

All this being decided upon all that remained was for the brother and sister to impart it to their father. Mr. Smoak was saddened to think that his son must go so soon and just now when both he and Felicity would be in such need of his companionship but it must be so.

 

~~~~~~

 

The family spent their last days together speaking of happier times when they were all in Helstone together. Felicity was delighted to learn Justin still remembered all their former childish games they played together it showed how he had never forgotten her in all these years. All too soon the time had come for the family to separate, Felicity and Justin set off for the train station they would walk there and Felicity would return home by cab. They arrived at the station with too much time to spare so they went to a nearby park to spend a little time.

“Felicity I do not like our Father’s looks. Since our Mother has died I think it had broken his heart. What shall you do if he were to leave you suddenly?”

“I confess Justin I do not quite know; we have but a small circle of friends. Mr. Steele my god father shall be with us soon, I hope his visit will help in some small way to cheer up his spirit somewhat. There is always our Aunt in London, but let us not borrow any more trouble than we already have at present.”

“Poor sweet Felicity how pale and wan you look, I’m sorry for speaking such an evil idea out loud, come let us embrace it might be sometime before we meet again.”

Felicity went to her brother and put her head upon his chest, pulling away from him she caught sight of Mr. Queen looking at her as black as thunder.

“What is it Felicity...” turning to look at what had his sister transfixed “...why it is your friend Mr. Queen, how angry he looks.”

“As is usually the case Justin I suppose something has happened to upset him, come let us go back to the station it must be nearly time.”

Crossing back to the station Felicity went in to purchase her brother’s ticket. Just as the train was pulling into the station and they were saying their final goodbyes a man stepped up to them.

“Mr. Smoak; I’ll ask you to come with me, you shall answer for your crimes.”

“Justin its Machin, the young man Raisa told us about. You must leave now.”

Machin tried to lay hands on Justin and a small skirmish between the men broke out, pushing Machin to the ground he stepped on the train and within moments was gone from sight.  
Felicity not stopping to see what would happen left the station and got a cab. She did not breathe easy till she had returned safely home. Her father seeing her look near to fainting made her lie down on the couch.

“Dear Felicity you have been my mainstay, it is time someone took care of you for a while. Why my dear you’re shivering, stay I’ll cover you up till you are comfortable again. Mr. Queen has written, they have offered use of the coach for the funeral. Mr. Steele has sent word that he cannot make the funeral; I thought I might ask Mr. Queen to accompany me.”

“Oh Papa, let us not have anyone but ourselves. If Mr. Queen wanted to come with you he would have come to the house and not just have sent a note.”

“My dear you know very well that in times of mourning we cannot be receiving visitors, do you really wish to attend the funeral? It is not the usual thing for ladies to attend.”

“Not woman of our class perhaps, but those lower in society have no such qualms about it. No Papa I shall go with you.”

 

~~~~~~

 

The funeral was not attended by many for the Smoaks had not in the scheme of things been in Miltown very long. Felicity was touched more than she could express to see John and Mary there. For her father’s sake she was also glad to see Mr. Queen. 

Felicity and her father returned to a quiet house, the house with no invalid to care for seemed altogether a different place.

Mr. Queen visited with the Smoak’s two days after the funeral, entering the room and greeting Felicity he thought she looked excessively sad and utterly care worn, if only he could be the one to give her comfort now. He remembered seeing her embrace by the train station, he was stung with jealously over the stranger. Turning to Mr. Smoak he took his hand in an effort to express his sympathy to the grieving widower.  
As her father and Mr. Queen entered into their conversation, Raisa came into the room to say that Felicity was wanted downstairs. Stepping out of the room Raisa told her that a gentleman of the police had called and asked to speak with her. Felicity trembled with fear was it about Justin had he been apprehended?

“Miss Smoak my name is officer Pike; you were seen in the company of a young gentleman some few nights ago at the train station. Witnesses say that there was an altercation between the gentleman in your company and one of the station attendants a Mr. Machin. Mr. Machin was pushed to the ground and has since died due to the injuries he received. Will you name the gentleman who was with you?”

Felicity was uncertain about what to do; she hadn’t received a letter from her brother since he had left if only she knew he was safe. “I was not there.”

“If my witness continues to affirm they saw you, you will be required to give a statement in court.”

“I was not there.” Oh if only she knew where her brother was, if he was beyond the reach of the English law she would tell them all.

“You understand I shall have to go back and speak to my witness. I shall return this evening and speak to you again.”

Felicity nodded and walked with officer Pike to the front door, walking slowly back inside she made her way back into her father’s study, locked the door and fell into a dead faint on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is pretty much good to go, so hopefully I won't be keeping anyone on tender hooks for too long


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy weekend everyone, thanks again for reading. I hope to be able to post again on Monday but no promises.
> 
> As usual unbeta-ed all mistakes are mine.

Mr. Queen sat on with Mr. Smoak long after Felicity had left the room; it was not her that he continued to stay on for. He enjoyed Mr. Smoak’s company and he felt he was giving him some much needed comfort. They spoke of deeper topics today they were normally wont to. Mr. Smoak discovering hidden facets of deep thought in his friend that he had never imagined to discover. They never spoke of these subjects again but it was a conversation that brought them closer together than any they had shared before.

Mr. Queen found eventually that he must leave; he had stayed well past the time he had allotted himself to spend with Mr. Smoak. Promising to call again as soon as he should be free Mr. Queen took his leave. He would have liked to have looked upon Felicity’s face before he left but alas it was not to be.

Stepping outside he was joined on the pavement by a member of the police.

“Mr. Queen sir, perhaps you don’t remember me...”

“Yes, Pike isn’t it? How are you getting on?”

“Good sir, and its more than I can ever do to thank you for helping me get this position but right now sir it’s a matter of some delicacy that I need to speak to you about. Are you acquainted with the family of the house that I just saw you leave?”

“The Smoaks, yes I have known them for some time now. “

“Well you see sir, the matter is connected to the young lady of the house she was seen at the station with a young gentleman, and the same gentleman was involved in an altercation with an attendant who has since died. She denies she was there, and the witness I had who claimed they could identify her now says they cannot be certain it was her after all.”

“She denies she was there?” Felicity how strong your love for him must be to put yourself in jeopardy for him, I knew how you would love.

“Yes sir, and I thought with you being one of the local magistrates you could perhaps look into the matter for me a bit.”

“Quite right, you must do nothing until I have looked into the matter.”

“You understand that I can’t delay for too long sir.”

“I won’t delay you for long, come meet me at the factory in an hour or so and I shall be able to tell you what steps you should take next.”

~~~~~~

A quivering of her eye lids were the first sign of life in Felicity, she was slow to come round. Once she had found her feet she stood like one dazed, instinctually she smoothed down her hair to make sure there was no obvious sign of distress about her, until she knew Justin was safe she would not have her father alarmed. She heard the front door close shut, she slowly moved towards the door to unlock it, feeling weakened from the action she went to sit down. Raisa came into the room forcing Felicity to act as though everything was fine, she would not let anyone of the house be worried. 

“Is everything ok Miss? The master had thought you might have returned to the room before Mr. Queen left.”

“Mr. Queen is gone?”

“Yes Miss, I’ve just shown him out. He sat with the master for some time. Did that gentleman ask any questions about Master Justin?”

“No Raisa, all is well. He said he would call back again this evening. Don’t alarm my father but just quietly call me when he comes.”

~~~~~~

Mr. Queen went swiftly to speak to the doctor who had attended to Machin; he learned that Machin had a medical condition caused from what would appear to be persistent drinking. He could not be certain whether the fall had acerbated the internal complaint or if the continued drinking and subsequent exposure were at fault. Mr. Queen made up his mind Miss Smoak may love another may in fact despise him but he would do all in his power to save her. 

He quickly wrote a note out for Pike, he found he could not wait to see him. Leaving the note for Pike with his clerk and under instructions for whom it was to be given to. He left; he had other business to attend to. The note read

 

There will be no inquest, there is insufficient medical evidence.

~~~~~~

“Mamma, I have something to tell you that I do not think you shall like to hear.”

“Yes Thea what is it?”

“It is about Jane, it would seem she was engaged to a young man who works for the railway. He met with an accident and has since died.”

“So that is what all the crying is in aid of, I’m not sure what it has to do with me though.”

“Well the thing is that it would seem that Jane’s young man was impudent towards a young lady who was the company of another young man. The truth of it is that Miss Smoak has been identified as the young lady. I’m afraid she has gotten into a difficult situation and shall need some help to get herself out off it. I do not think she can have done anything truly wrong though Mamma”

“Thank you Thea, I shall think on this and decide what I had best do.”

~~~~~~

“Oliver, have you heard the rumours circulating about Miss Smoak.”

“I have heard something but I think it might be best for me not to repeat it.”

“No Oliver, if you know of something that might prove harmful to Miss Smoak you must tell me, I made a promise to her mother and I intend to fulfil it.”

“What have you heard Mother?”

“She was seen in the company of a young man while her mother lay dying, the man was involved in a fight with a porter from the station who has since died.”

“It was not while her mother was dying but all else seems accurate, I have learned that the man Machin did not die due to the fight but due to his own heavy drinking it seems he suffered from an internal complaint to his liver.”

“Is the young man her acknowledged lover?”

“I believe him to be, yes.”

“The hussy, while her heart was engaged elsewhere she still managed to extort a proposal from another man.”

“Mother! Do not speak of her so, I can’t forget how I loved her. Mother you say you made a promise to Mrs. Smoak, please go to her I think she is need of a kind and tender friend.”

“I did not promise to be tender I am thankful to say, but I will speak will her to fulfill the dying wish of her mother, and then I hope I can wash my hands of her.”

~~~~~~

Felicity sat up long past her normal hour that night, she refused all arguments to go to bed, just as she was on the point of giving up on Officer Pike returning this evening and submitting to her father’s repeated request to go to bed she heard the bell sound on the front door. Running down to get the door she let in Officer Pike and once more brought him into her father’s study.

“I had thought you would have been here earlier.”

“I had other matters to attend to; I have come to tell you that after speaking to Mr. Queen the magistrate involved in the case there will be no inquest.”

“Mr. Queen knows of this?”

“Yes, I spoke to him earlier as I was preparing to return to speak with you. He undertook to speak to the doctor involved in the treatment of Machin.”

Showing Felicity the note Mr. Queen had left for him, though she hardly saw it.

“Mr. Queen knows I was not there?”

“Yes Miss, I apologise it would seem it was a case of mistaken identity the witness had recanted that it was you they saw. They no longer felt certain it was you.”

Showing the officer out of the house Felicity went straight to her room. She must be utterly disgraced in the eyes of Mr. Queen now; he saw her there and now knew that she was prepared to lie for another man. It was useless now to think he might still have feelings towards her. She had forfeited that right but she would do it again to protect her brother. 

~~~~~~

Another day and still no word from Justin, she was sure they should have heard from him by now. She sat dejectedly in the drawing room when Mrs. Queen was announced.

“Mrs. Queen it is so good of you to call. I have wanted to thank you for all your goodness to Mamma. Both you and Mr. Queen have been so good to us we could not wish for better friends I think.”

This was not how Mrs. Queen had saw this interview going in spite of herself she felt herself succumbing to Felicity’s charming personality. Reminding herself what the purpose of her visit was Mrs. Queen spoke.

“It’s not for your thanks that I have called; I made a promise to your mother that I intend to keep. I told your mother that if I should her of you acting in a way that I should not like to hear of my own daughter acting that I would come and speak to you as a friend. Reports are in circulation that you were seen in the company of a young man. Have you any explanation, I shall do all I can do help you, but you must explain to me who you were with and why if it was truly innocent I must be able to refute the malicious gossip point by point.”

“I had thought Mr. Queen a better man than to speak to you on this!”

“You don’t understand the man you refused, he didn’t come to me but rather once I heard the gossip I sought him out to seek his knowledge on the matter. Your name is in the mouth of the servants for stepping out with a young man before your mother had even been buried.”

“Mrs. Queen I will not be spoken to like this! You must I have done nothing wrong, it’s not my secret to share or I would tell you all. Please believe me.”

Again Mrs. Queen found herself involuntarily bending to Felicity - mind but she had a temper how she had sparked up at the notice that she could of done anything wrong. Oliver would have been kept on his toes by this young lady; they would have been a match to behold, but it was not to be.

“I do believe you Miss Smoak, in spite of my better judgement I might add. But I cannot allow my daughter to associate with you while you refuse to explain what you were doing out with a young man.”

“I understand, I am sorrier than I think you can know to lose a friendship with your family that I was just starting to truly appreciate.”

~~~~~~

The afternoon post brought two letters for the family; they finally received a letter from Justine, postmarked three days ago! He had entrusted the posting of the letter to a fellow sailor who it would seem had forgotten to send it quite as promptly as one would hope. It ran –

 

Dear Felicity,  
I have seen your Mr. Palmer he seems to hold you in high regard, are you sure there is nothing but friendship there? I should dearly love to see you happily settled.  
Mr. Palmer seems hopeful of my case so I have left it all in his care. I shall write again more fully when I have arrived back home in Spain, until then all my love to Father, Raisa and your own dear self.  
Your affectionate brother, Justin.

 

Sent three days ago! Oh if only it had of arrived on time, she need never have lied she could have told Mrs. Queen all and her character need not have been so completely lost to the Queen’s.  
Her father’s letter contained much happier news Mr. Steele found that he could no longer defer his business in the north; the strike had had an adverse affect on some of his stock holdings here in Milton. He would be arriving next week and was proposing to spend at least the next fortnight with them. Felicity was delighted for her father’s sake at the prospect of Mr. Steele’s visit, it had occurred to her of late how her father was suffering from a lack of male companionship true there was Mr. Queen but he was not always at leisure to visit with her father. She did not expect to enjoy the upcoming visit on her own behalf what could a man her father’s age be to her.

~~~~~~

Felicity had not visited with John for several days she decided to take the opportunity this afternoon before Mr. Steele’s arrival tomorrow. She timed her visit to take place after John had finished work for the day, when entering the house she saw that John not at home and instead was confronted by the sight of perhaps the last person she would have expected to see in this house. As she walked in there was Mr. Queen sitting at the kitchen table spinning a coin for the amusement of the young Adams children. 

Rising when he saw her come in “Good afternoon Miss Smoak, I hope your father is well.”

“He is still in a state of shock I think, I hope to see his spirits improved by a visit from his old friend “Mr. Steele, I believe you know him?”

“Yes Mr. Steele is my landlord, the factory and the land it stands on is his property. I had heard he was coming to Miltown on business I shall have to meet with himself I think.”

“You will be most welcome to speak to him in our house whenever suits you, I know my father truly looks forward to each of your visits... Mr. Queen I wish to thank you for the discreet manner in which you took care of that business that officer Pike had called about.”

“Miss Smoak will you not confide in me, I will do all I can to help you if you are in difficulty.”

Her mind churning as to what she could reveal without telling all she spoke “If it were my secret I would tell you readily, but it is not for me to share someone else’s secret.” Imploringly “I hope you believe me.”

Sneeringly at her “I have no desire to know another man’s secret, I wish only to help the daughter of a dear friend, you must know that any feelings I might have once thought I had for you are passed.”

“I knew it to be so”

Interrupting this tête-á-tête came John, “Mr. Diggle I can’t stay I shall come back again to speak to you when we are both at liberty, Good day Miss Smoak.”

“Felicity how good it is to see you again, you look worn through if you don’t mind me saying. You know I can’t understand Mr. Queen it’s as though he is two different men. Both Master and man; now up at the mill he is all work that’s the master, then this afternoon he asked to speak to me about the Adams children, he’s taken an interest in them he wants to do what he can to help with their schooling that’s the man. I’m not sure I’ll ever understand him fully but I know I like him. Well how are you and your father doing?”

“We’re as well as can be expected really, I never doubted that you and Mr. Queen should get on quite so famously has perhaps come as a slight surprise. How do you and your union ideals rub along with him, have you found that difficult?”

“I’ve found myself surprised Felicity; he is very willing to listen to any idea I might have to help improve the productivity of the mill. There’s a scheme we’ve just started discussing to start up a sort of canteen for the men, so all who work in his factory can be assured of one decent meal a day. He buys the meat wholesale and we rent the space for the canteen from him.”

“How did this come about, it seems an unlikely thing to happen.”

“Well you see he came here about a week ago and saw the poor piece of meat our Mary had been able to get that day, it was he who suggested the men buy meat wholesale to be assured of better quality meat, and so it was piece by piece that we came to the idea of a canteen for the men.”

“It seems an excellent idea, well John it is getting late and I must return home to my father.” 

On her walk home Felicity was at found herself thinking over her time at John’s, every time I think he cannot be a better man he proves me wrong, it is as well neither he nor his mother shall ever learn how I regret my refusal that day. His opinion of me is so altered since that day; I don’t believe I shall ever hold the same place with him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta- ed all mistakes are mine.
> 
> This chapter is mainly from the point of view from some of the men in Felicity's life.

Felicity had not expected to find any pleasure in Mr. Steele’s visit other than for her father’s sake, she found herself extremely surprised by how much she enjoyed getting to know her godfather. He was a man of a livelier temperament than her father’s; with him she could chatter and joke in ways her father no longer had the heart to. 

Mr. Steele had grown up in Miltown in fact the house and lands where Mr. Queen’s factory now stood were the home he had grown up in. Felicity found Mr. Steele different to any of the male specimens she had yet encountered in Miltown. 

Mr. Steele in his own turn found Felicity to be a girl after his own heart, perhaps is was that in her mannerisms and process of thought there was much that reminded him of her father, but her kindly attention and beauty were her mother’s contribution. Two of the best people he had ever been lucky enough to know had been blessed to have Felicity as their daughter.

“You know, Smoak I think extremely highly of your daughter, I should like to know her better. Perhaps the two of you would consider coming back down south with me. You don’t know how truly I regret suggesting to you that you should settle in the North, in Miltown in particular. I feel as though some part of the blame for your loss lies with me. Allow me to make it up to you in some small way.”

“No Walter, rest assured not a single particle of blame can be laid at your feet. I could have chosen elsewhere to settle but my own pride would not allow me to settle anywhere like Helstone, both Felicity and Dr. Stein have done their upmost to try and convince me that Donna was ill before we moved here. I still feel as though my choosing to uproot my family so far from their home is why Donna was taken from me. I have been punished and must accept my punishment; I shall live out the remainder of my life here.”

“Don’t talk so Noah, if both the doctor and Felicity say your wife had been ill before your move it must be so.”

“Perhaps but I can’t help but feel that I have been judged and punished for my actions. I am glad you have taken to Felicity I have lately worried about the position I might leave her in if I were to be taken from her. She would not be completely without money there is a small sum she shall inherit through her mother when she comes of age. It is a small amount but it is something, there is also her aunt. I believe she loves Felicity almost as though she were her own daughter but she is a forgetful woman and does not always love those who are not present. If only her brother were closer to us but you know why that cannot be so.”

“Fear not my friend, I shall look after her, as you know I have no other family and she has found a way into my heart that I had not thought possible for a crusty crabbed old bachelor like myself. Besides I am some years older than yourself and I’d wager I’m far more likely to depart sooner than you.”

“Thank you Walter, I had don’t know what I have ever done to be worthy of your friendship. Your willingness to look after Felicity in any small way has truly laid my mind at ease.”  
Felicity walking into the room put all conversation on this matter to an end for the time being.

“Mr. Steele, Mr. Queen is downstairs waiting to speak to you. Papa I have passed on your invitation to tea when he is finished with Mr. Steele. He has agreed to join us if time allows.”

~~~~~~

Oliver waited for Mr. Steele downstairs, he considered himself a strong man but when it came to Felicity he could not in spite of himself stop himself from loving her. He dreamed of her constantly in his dreams she was walking towards him with a smile he had sometimes seen upon her face. She would throw her arms around him as she had that miserable day of the riot when he had allowed himself to believe she could ever feel towards him as he did for her. 

He had lingered longer at his work today trying to prove to himself he did not need to be in her presence he was aware the men thought him ill humoured but the knowledge that Felicity loved someone else was at times too much to bear. In these moods he wished he could hate her. He had not inquired from his mother how her interview with Felicity had gone he knew he would only grow angry and feel the need to defend her to his mother. She did not love him; in fact she loved another that was something he would have to learn to live with.

Mr. Steele was talking away at him, normally he found pleasure in talking to Mr. Steele their opinions on Miltown were diametrically opposed to one another and they would debate the virtues of Miltown against those of Oxford where Mr. Steele had now made his home. This evening once the talk of business was complete Oliver found himself impatient to join Felicity and her father upstairs how Mr. Steele did drone on.  
For his part Mr. Steele thought Mr. Queen was unbearably dull this evening the strike seemed to have caused no end of trouble for Queen’s business hopefully once that was rectified he would return to his normal self. Deciding to change the topic to something more personal he started to talk about his friend.

“You know Queen I was talking to my friend Smoak earlier and he tried to allay my fears but I still feel as though I am to blame for the death of his wife, if I had not recommend he move to this town Mrs. Smoak might still be alive, even if she were ill before they removed here the air of an industrial town such as this could not of improved her case.”

So it Mr. Steele he had to thank or perhaps hate for bringing Felicity into his life, no try as he might he could not hate him. 

Mr. Steele had now started talking of Felicity he was full of praise for her, he seemed to be trying to draw out from him some admiration of her but although Oliver’s heart soared to hear her praised he was not going to speak to a relative stranger of her. To Oliver mind Mr. Steele spoke but faint praise of Felicity he talked of her beauty in mean and shallow terms to Oliver she was a temptress he loved her with all of his heart.

Finally Mr. Steele decided it was past time they joined the Smoak’s for tea, entering the room behind Mr. Steele he Heard Mr. Smoak address his friend. 

“Felicity has just received some happy news from Mr. Palmer it leaves us very hopefully.”

So Mr. Palmer was the lucky man who had so thoroughly won her heart that he had been able to tempt her to act outside the bounds of normal decency. 

Felicity coloured up seeing Mr. Queen entering the room and hastily put her letter away, in an effort to change the topic of conversation Mr. Smoak spoke.

“Felicity and I had begun to think that you and Mr. Queen had been converting each other on your relative positions regarding Miltown.” 

Oliver felt himself grow annoyed he knew how this would go; he would be the only one of the group who would be speaking on behalf of Miltown while the others no doubt would all take the opposing view. Normally he quite enjoyed having this conversation but right now when all he could think of was Felicity and how to her the North held nothing of any value for her he could not willingly enter into it even in jest.

“I confess Mr. Queen and I have been kept quite busy on business matters, but he knows how I feel towards Miltown even if it is the town of my birth, give me a quiet country side every time over the smoke and dirt of an industrial town.”

“Mr. Steele I am think you quite wrong in your opinion, it is true when Papa first told me we would be moving north I entertained no love for the notion. But as I have gotten to know and I hope understand some of the people in Miltown I think have I been quite won round by this town.”

Oliver felt stupefied; to hear Felicity speak on behalf of Miltown left him momentarily speechless he felt a faint pulse of hope thrum in his veins. 

“Well Felicity as a self exiled Miltown man I reserve the right to find fault with the town of my birth and I think even Mr. Queen might admit the sight of so many chimney pouring forth smoke into the air is egregious and so few green spaces left in the town. Did you know the yard and buildings now attached to Mr. Queens’s factory was once the finest orchard in the town?”

Felicity could see Mr. Queen had no heart for this conversation and was becoming annoyed to hear her godfather run down Miltown even as a joke.

“Papa, Kara has written from Paris she says she finds the muslin's on the continent far cheaper than she has ever seen in London.”

“Are you sure that’s true Felicity, you know your cousin has a tendency to exaggerate a little.”

“I’m sure that she has written of it at least Papa.”

“Well I believe your cousin Felicity” said Mr. Steele “I have found you to be truthful that I have to believe your cousin is just like you even if I have not yet had the pleasure to meet her.”

“Is Miss Smoak so remarkable for her truthfulness?” In anger in spoke and instantly he regretted it, and yet Felicity did not get up to leave the room like she had done on previous occasions when they had come to verbal blows instead she continued to sit on and never once looked up at him. The unlucky moment of hearing his rival’s name had deepened the black mood he had been in. He hardly spoke the rest of his time with the Smoak’s he sat on and listened to the two older men talk occasionally adding a rejoinder, mostly he looked at Felicity hoping she might once glance in his direction so that he could express his sorrow for having spoken to her so. At last he could stay no longer and had to bid his farewells.

~~~~~~

“How serious Mr. Queen has become there was a time he could take a joke, I had thought the man had no vanity about him but clearly I was wrong.”

“He is not a vain man” spoke Felicity “I think something must have happened to upset him.”

After Felicity had left the room to clear away the tea things Mr. Steele turned to his friend.

“Tell me, Smoak has it ever occurred to you that Mr. Queen and your daughter perhaps share feelings for one another?”

“No, it cannot be at least not from Felicity I am sure. Mr. Queen might have feelings for Felicity but find it unlikely that she returns them. No I am sure it is not true.”

“Well don’t worry about; I am sure I am wrong.”

It was easy for Mr. Steele to tell his friend not to think about but now that the idea was in his head he could not shift it. He waited until Mr. Steele had finished his visit with them and returned back to his home before speaking to Felicity on the matter.

“Felicity, you need not tell me if you think I’m prying but Mr. Steele thought he noticed something between yourself and Mr. Queen is there anything in it?”

“Mr. Steele noticed? Do you think me wrong for not telling you myself?”

“So there is truth to it. Tell me what happened.”

“It was before Mamma’s final illness Mr. Queen made me an offer.”

“And you refused him.” 

Felicity nodded her assent “Do you think I was wrong Papa?”

“If you could not return his feelings then no I do not, and you did not have to tell me of his offer to you but it does explain why he does not call to the house as readily as he used to. You know I think you might have broken his heart. If his visits make you uncomfortable I shall ask him to stop calling.”

“No Papa there is no need for that, I know how much you enjoy his visits and he has never made me feel uncomfortable.”

“Although I am sorry you could not return his feelings I must confess I am glad my Felicity is not going to be carried away from me for a little while yet.”

~~~~~~

Felicity and her father entered into a new phase together with no invalid at home to care for Felicity found herself going out into the town more, she would spend much of her time helping the Adams children and gradually getting to know some of John’s other near neighbours she enjoyed feeling useful it was almost like being back in Helstone and going amongst her father’s parishioners once more. Mr. Smoak also found his business to be increasing for although Mr. Queen was unable due to the pressures of business to spend as much time reading with Mr. Smoak as he had formerly, Mr. Smoak had many more students wishing to read with him then he had time available for. And although he had more students none of them could take the place of Mr. Queen who had been more of a friend than pupil.

~~~~~~

A couple of months after Mr. Steele’s visit Felicity induced her father into accepting an oft requested visit to Oxford from Mr. Steele. There was to be a class reunion and Mr. Smoak decided he could not pass up the opportunity to see so many of his old friends again. Her father had been having some slight difficulty with his breathing and Felicity thought a chance of air and scenery desirable for him. For her part she was looking forward to having some time to herself where she could feel melancholy if she wished. The relief she felt after seeing her father off at the station was so great that she immediately felt guilty for feeling relief.

Mr. Smoak was enjoying his short visit to Oxford and on the evening of his last day he again returned to the subject of Felicity.

“Walter, I find my thoughts returning to Felicity and the conversation we had when you were in Miltown with us. I know you have previously stated your intention to look after her, but will you bring her here if anything should happen to me. I do not like the thoughts of her being completely without family, her aunt is currently on the continent with her daughter and it is no means certain when she shall return to her home in London.”

“Of course I shall, I will think of her as quite like a child of my own. Would you not reconsider my offer and move both yourself and Felicity south and live here with me? I am sure that smoky air after living peaceably in the country side most of your life is the problem.”

“I cannot move south, my beloved Donna was laid to rest in the North and when my time comes my place is by her side.”

“Well say no more on it, but know that as long as she wishes it, Felicity shall always have a home with me.”

“Thank you Walter.”

~~~~~~

In the morning Mr. Steele was roused by his man servant he had gone into Mr. Smoak’s room to waken him and instead found him dead. Going into his friends room Mr. Steele noticed the look of peace on his face and a smile as though he had just been met with an old friend. Turning to his valet 

“Pack me a bag and get a ticket for the next train to Miltown. I must go see my god daughter straight away.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta-ed all mistakes are mine

Mr. Steele spent the majority of his train journey to Miltown reflecting on his last conversation with friend it was almost prescient for his friend to be so concerned about Felicity’s well being should anything happen to him. Mr. Steele was busy shading his eyes to prevent his fellow traveller from seeing the tears gathering in his eyes, surreptitiously glancing up he recognised the gentlemen in the compartment with him as Mr. Queen. 

“Queen, are you returning to Miltown?”

“Mr. Steele? Yes I have just been in Paris on some business. I thought Mr. Smoak was with you in Oxford, is he travelling with you?”

“Mr. Smoak died last night.”

“Mr. Smoak dead, what will become of Miss Smoak?”

“I am on way my to Miltown now to tell Felicity the sad news, poor Noah seemed to fear something like this, only last night he was asking that I should care for Felicity. I’d of done it for her father’s sake alone but now that I know her I find it would be a real pleasure to have her in my home. By the by I have not spoken to Felicity about this yet but I intend on making her my heir. I fancy though I shall have some stiff competition from her aunt. Of course there is also Justin who I think will want a say in where she goes.”

“Justin?”

“Perhaps I should not say but Felicity has a brother who has been exiled from home for a number of years now, some misdeed he was involved with during his time in the navy means he cannot return home.”

Hope bloomed in Oliver’s chest. “Was he in Miltown the time of Mrs. Smoak’s death by any chance?”

“No, if he were Noah would have been sure to tell me. Besides he cannot enter the country for fear of death I think the navy unlikely to forgive a man for leading a mutiny however justified such an action was.”

 

Oliver felt as though he had been doused with cold water he wanted to believe Felicity innocent of any misdeeds. “So Miss Smoak will be leaving Miltown then, where do you think she will go?”

“Well if I can carry her off before her aunt can get her I shall take her back to Oxford with myself. But perhaps Felicity would like to go to London with her aunt; I believe she is very fond of her. Her cousin is roughly the same age as her and married to a young captain. He has a brother a Mr. Palmer an attorney who I believe has feelings towards Felicity. I doubt she’ll be too sorry to go, this town has been brought nothing but misery and sorrow to her. No I think she’ll be happy enough to leave, poor thing.”

Misery and sorrow, yes it would be natural for her to think of Miltown in such a way, for him though even if it cost the life of everyone he held dear he would cherish meeting Felicity and loving her.

“When is the funeral to be I should like to attend?”

“I cannot tell, Felicity I fear will be left to make the arrangements as best she can she will know what her father’s wished best I think. Poor Noah almost the last thing he spoke of was wishing to lie beside his wife.”

The train arriving in Miltown station Mr. Steele and Mr. Queen parted ways, the former promising to inform Mr. Queen of the funeral plans once they had been formed.

~~~~~~

Felicity sat by the window going through some old family letters disposing of any that she felt was no longer needed, pausing to read one written by her mother to her father during a brief visit to her old family home she saw her mother write about herself and her brother. Telling her father about how Felicity had just cut her first tooth and Justin missed his Papa and wished to be home again. Indeed she too longed to be back with her husband but it would not be long now and they should be together again. Folding the letter back up she placed it back in the envelope, she would keep this letter there was nothing of importance in it but it was filled with love. Her father would be back soon, she had found the rest invaluable but she would be glad to see him again. Getting up and moving to the window she saw Mr. Steele walking towards the house, she knew. If her father was ill he would have sent for her, but now he must be gone and beyond any care she could give to him.

Entering the room and coming close to her “Felicity I am afraid I have some grave news for you.”

“Papa is dead is he not? You would not have left him if he had fallen ill.”

“Yes Felicity, I am afraid it is so. I have come to tell you that you may have a home with me for as long as you might want one.”

Felicity started sobbing; Mr. Steele fearing for her rang the bell. When Raisa came in he told her the sad news and asked that she fetch a doctor for Miss Smoak he was afraid of the affects of the shock to her.  
When the doctor came he saw Felicity she was prostrate with grief, speaking to Mr. Steele “I am afraid she will be ill sir, I think she has not yet had the time to properly grieve for her mother and now the news about her father I think is too much for her to bear. I have sedated her so she shall sleep tonight.”

“I had hoped to bring her back to Oxford with me tomorrow; I must arrange her father’s funeral yet.”

“No sir, I cannot allow you to move her, any chance of preventing an illness lie in not moving her. I do not think being in Oxford for her father’s funeral will be good for her either. She is better off here I think. She has much mental strength but like a rubber band stretched too far it is likely to snap at a moment’s notice. I shall call again in the morning; I hope to be able to give you a better idea then of when she might be moved.”

So it was that Mr. Steele was left alone in this house of mourning, he had decided to write to the aunt and inform of Mr. Smoak’s passing he was just about to ring for Raisa and ask her to get the aunts address for him when Raisa came into the room saying “Mr. Queen is here to see you sir.”

“Queen, it’s very good of you to call. Really I can’t thank you enough for all the kindness you have showed to my friend and his family. Poor Felicity is indisposed but I know how thankful she always was for the friendship you had with her father.”

“How is Miss Smoak?”

“Not well I am afraid, the doctor has called and absolutely recommended against my removing her from Miltown any time soon. I shall have to write to my man and ask him to arrange the funeral for I do not want to leave her like this. I have never seen someone so young become like death herself so still and pale she was.”

“Allow me to take care of the funeral arrangements; I will do all I can for you and Miss Smoak if you will let me.”

“Queen you really are the best of men, Noah always had a habit of surrounding himself with the best people. I was just about to write the aunt when you arrived, I guess the lady a Mrs. Danvers I think will have arrived before I shall be able to carry Felicity away. You know I might find myself proposing to the lady if I thought I would then be able to keep Felicity in my home!”

Oliver’s heart felt too sore just now for such jokes, Felicity would be leaving soon and he should never see her again. He thought of her now grieving for her father and no doubt wishing herself away from this place of pain. He wanted to do all he could not just for Felicity but also to show his friend Mr. Smoak all the respect he deserved. Making his excuses he left to start organising Mr. Smoak’s funeral. 

~~~~~~

The morning of the funeral came and Mr. Steele left Felicity to attend, although improving daily Dr. Stein deemed she was still too unwell to attend the service. In fact she found herself as yet not ready to even discuss the matter. She had been angry with herself for this for she felt she should have spoken to Mr. Steele and made sure he knew her father would want to be brought home to Miltown and laid to rest with her mother. When Mr. Steele had gone it was Raisa who lightened her mind on this subject. She need not reprimand with herself it had all been arranged and the funeral would take place at the same church her mother’s was in. Feeling herself overcome with emotion again Felicity quietly began to cry she should have known Mr. Steele would have seen to it as her father would have wished. Raisa was afraid that she would become unwell from her crying and sent her to lie down and rest and so it was that when Mr. Steele returned he found she was still too delicate to hear about the funeral and learn Mr. Queen had arranged it all.

~~~~~~

It was two weeks after her father’s funeral before Dr. Stein felt it was now safe for Felicity to be moved, by which time her aunt had arrived and was urging Felicity to join her in and her family in London. Felicity still felt too weakened in body and mind to make a decision and was easily persuaded to go with her aunt. Her cousin Kara was due to start her confinement any day now so had been unable to travel to Miltown with her mother. Mrs Danvers understandably enough was eager to get back home as soon as possible to be with her daughter before the birth of her first grandchild. Felicity felt that there were certain things she must take care of herself and friends to visit before leaving Miltown and so had promised her aunt they were travel to London by the end of the week. Mr. Steele had seeded position to her aunt and was helping Raisa with the packing of Mr. Smoak’s things. He would depart from Miltown before she left for London.

Mrs. Danvers was dismayed to see the town her brother in law had chosen to settle his family in, she told Felicity if she had of known how they were living she would have taken them all away from this place.

“You judge Miltown too harshly as I was guilty of when we first came, but it really can be very pretty here and although I have suffered much sadness here I was very happy too.” 

“If you say so Felicity, for my part I shall be glad to be away from here. Who are your friends you wish to see before you leave? I find it hard to believe there is anyone worth knowing living in such a town.”

Felicity was ashamed of her aunt but more so to think that she had felt similarly to her aunt when they first settled here. She resolved to go alone to see John before she left; she would not subject him to her aunt’s disapproval.

“There are Mr. and Mrs Queen, he read with my father and they were all very good to us while my mother was ill. I should also like to visit with a friend John Diggle; I shall go to him alone.” Seeing the look of shock on hers aunt’s face “Do not worry Aunt, I have gone many a time to visit with him and his family. I am quite safe here, besides it would of been an unnecessary expenditure to keep a servant to escort me on my walks. I always walked alone in Helstone and so it was quite natural to do so here also.”

Somewhat mollified her aunt accepted the truth of this statement but internally resolving that things would be completely different once Felicity was back in London.

Felicity went into her Fathers study selecting a book she knew her father would like to have given to Mr. Queen. Tomorrow she would start paying her visits.

~~~~~~

The early part of the day was spent organising the household goods. It had been decided that Raisa would stay behind in Miltown to deal with the auction of the furniture, one or two items Felicity wished to retain for sentimental reasons but all else could be either sold or disposed of. She waited until she could be sure to find John at home before she set off to pay her visit to him.

“Felicity I was afraid I would not see you before you left, Mr. Queen had said your aunt had come to pack you up and take you away. I had resolved that Mary and I would save up and visit you the first chance we got if we did not see you before you left. We might yet still, I have promised Sara we will visit her as soon as may be. I reckon London can’t be too far a journey, and I would travel to the ends of the earth to see you.”

“I would not leave Miltown before I had a chance to see you again John, apart from the friendship you have given me freely you have been so kind to Papa and I after Mamma’s death and I know he would like you to have his old prayer book. I know you’re not a particularly religious man but this book gave Papa a great deal of comfort in troubled times and I hope you find it as comforting as he did.”

“Thank you Felicity, your father was a true gentleman and I could have been knocked out by a feather when Mr. Queen told me the news about him. I shall be glad to have something of his to remember him by, you may not have heard but I was at the funeral paying my respects to him.”

“I’m glad to hear it; I know my father valued you as a truly good man. There is also something else we need to settle. While my Mother was ill and Mary was helping in the house she never took her wages from us, I want to now pass them on to you.”

“Mary didn’t want your money miss, she’s a good lass who helped you out for the love she has for you and as her way of thanking you for all your help with Sara and with me when I was low after the failed strike. Don’t offend us now by giving us money.”

“Well if not for you and Mary, take the money for the Adams children I’m sure it’ll be of some use there. Before you say it, it’s not charity it’s a gift between friends. Raisa is to stay in Miltown after me for sometime if you have any need to communicate with me you can pass on any message for me through her.”

“We’ll find a way to keep in touch, there’s still Sara who’ll want to keep writing to you if you don’t mind.”

“I shall very much enjoy hearing from Sara; I’ll never forget perhaps the first friends I have made in you and her.”

With tears in her eyes Felicity got up to hug John before leaving and returning to her aunt. It was settled when they got home that she would pay her visit to the Queen’s in the morning. Her aunt was pleased to think they would soon be able to leave this place.

~~~~~~

Her aunt had ordered a coach to bring them to the Queens, Mrs. Danvers was determined that Felicity should relearn as soon as possible all the proper forms of etiquette that were once so familiar to her while she had lived in London. 

“Do they really live here Felicity; I am sure this is a place of business.”

“The factory that Mr. Queen operates is adjoined to the house, its common practice to live close to the works.”

Entering the house Felicity introduced her aunt to Mrs. Queen while she went to speak to Thea.

“Mrs. Queen I must thank you for your kind attention to my niece, I had hoped to see your husband so I might thank him too,”

“It would seem Miss Smoak did not take care to inform you of our relationship, Mr. Queen is my son.”

“I am sure she did, but this has been a most trying time and I shall be glad to be back in my home again. I can’t think how my niece has managed here and yet she claims she was happy.”

Felicity meanwhile was speaking with Thea, it had been some time now since they had had the opportunity to speak. She found Thea deep into her wedding preparations she was due to be married by the end of the following month. In a conspiratorial tone Thea told Felicity that no expense was being spared for the wedding. Her brothers business since the strike had not been well but neither her mother nor brother would conceive of scaling back on the wedding any. They both felt it would not reflect well on the business if they did not have a grand wedding. However her future father in law had offered her brother a stake in a business venture it was by no means a certain thing but if all went well all his money problems would be solved. Felicity felt knowing something of the character of Mr. Queen and what his family had already been through once that he would not enter the scheme.

“I do not think it likely that your brother will speculate do you Thea?”

“No perhaps not, but I think this is his only chance to keep the business without an injection of a substantial amount of money he will have to give it up I think.”  
Here they were interrupted by Mr. Queen joining them.

“Oliver, Miss Smoak has come with her aunt to bid us adieu they are to leave Miltown tomorrow.”

Walking over to him, Felicity presented him with the last book he had been reading with Mr. Smoak.

“Mr. Queen, I want you to keep this book as a token of my father’s affection for you.”

“Thank you I shall treasure it always. So you are leaving?”

“Yes tomorrow I shall be journeying south with my aunt, I shall be living with her in London. Mr. Steele has promised to visit frequently but I fear it is unlikely I shall ever return to Miltown.”  
Turning to his mother “Mrs. Queen I wish to thank you for your visit after my mother’s death, I would like to apologise for speaking out of line to you. I would like to say I truly am innocent of any bad thing you might think I have done. I have a real a genuine reason for not telling you the truth of it.”

For all her winning ways Mrs. Queen was glad to see Miss Smoak leave, she felt sure if she stayed in Miltown she had Oliver would make a match of it yet.

With her goodbyes completed Felicity and her aunt made their way out to the coach. Oliver walked them out and stood starring at the coach as it left and continued to look at the spot he had last caught sight of Felicity before she left his view forever.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I'm splitting the final chapter in two cos I kinda underestimated how much I was gonna write plus It feels right to give it a little bit of breathing space until the next post. I'll probably post the real final chapter Sunday sometime.

Felicity had been back in London for close to six months when she received a letter from her godfather informing her he was on his way to London to pay her a long overdue visit he had a proposition that he very much hoped she would agree to. 2

Hoping he would perhaps have some news of Miltown as her sources of news of the north had severally limited since Raisa and joined her in London. Telling her aunt that Mr. Steele would be paying them a visit she was left to wonder what his proposition was.

Mr. Steele arrived the following evening and spent some time talking with Felicity’s family before they the opportunity for a more private conversation. 

“The auction went better than I had expected. When Raisa joined me here she informed that both Mr. and Mrs. Queen bought a lot of the items and if one of them under bid the other made up for it by overpaying. Mr. Queen paid far more than anything could possibly have been valued at." curiosity taking over "Tell me what is this proposition you have in mind is.”

“I have lately thought I should like to visit Helstone again, and I was wondering whether or not you should like to join me.”

“When can we go?”

“If you like we could be off tomorrow.”

“I should like that very much.”

~~~~~~

Getting off the train at the Helstone station was a strange experience for Felicity it had been nearly two years since she had returned home from London how much had changed in her life since that time. Everything about Helstone seemed the same and yet there was an undercurrent of change about the place or perhaps it was that having changed so much herself Felicity felt the difference from what she imagined it should be. Mr. Steele had arranged for rooms in the local Inn so they organised for their luggage to be sent on ahead of them while Felicity tried to reacquaint herself with her surroundings. 

Felicity took Mr. Steele to see some of her old haunts, one of the first places they stopped was at the row of cottages she had spent an afternoon painting with Mr. Palmer. These had been torn down as was expected, the new cottages she felt sure were fine enough but she missed seeing the slanted roofs and crooked windows. Next she went round to see some of her father's old parishioners in particular there was a widowed mother and young daughter she wanted to visit with. She had had a nagging sense of guilt at the back of her mind all this time away because she had been unable to say goodbye to them when she left with her parents. Arriving at the cottage she found little Susan was at school and so introduced Mr. Steele to her mother while they waited.

“It was a sad day when your family moved away Miss. Not but that the new parson and his wife (a Mr. and Mrs. Collins) aren't fine people but they are very active people always wanting to improve everything and everyone. Now your father Miss knew the people here well and didn't pester the men for going for a drink after a long day's work in the fields. The new parson had a window put in his study facing the road to catch any poor soul in need of saving or so he says. I'm sure you'll receive an invitation to visit the parsonage while you are here. Although you'll find it sadly changed. They've torn up the lawn and are making plans for a grand extension on the house. How is your father Miss?”

Choking back a sob “Papa passed away a little over six months ago now I’m sorry to say.”

“Miss I’m terrible sorry to hear that. It must of been an awful change to you all moving all that way up North.”

Wishing to change the topic of conversation Mr. Steele inquired about the schooling little Susan was due to receive. 

“The parson's wife is in charge of all of that. She’s very keen all the children receive what she calls a full education, Susan used to stay home with me and I would teach her the little things I could. But since the new parson has taken over all the children of the parish must attend the school.

“That seems a pity to me.” spoke Mr. Steele, “I see nothing wrong with the education most girls received when I was younger. They should learn how to read and basic math so as to better aid them in the keeping of household accounts but their education should only help them to be better wives and mothers.”

Felicity wanted to turn the conversation away from this topic she felt sure it was something she could never agree with her godfather on. “Tell me how is your neighbour I always remember you to have been great friends.”

“ I wouldn’t know Miss; we aren’t friends now, she stole my cat and burned it.”

“She burnt it?! Did she know it was your cat?”

“I don’t think she did, but I no longer speak to her.”

“But why did she burn the cat at all?”

“Well you see Miss she had lent out some of her husband's things and when she didn’t get them back in time and being afraid of his anger she burnt the cat for they say the dying cries of a cat being burnt will make your wish come true.”

Horrified Felicity tried to explain to the widow that such a superstition could be of no possible use, but it was a pointless exercise she herself believed in the validity of action for it had worked a charm for her in the past she just could not forgive her former friend for taking her cat.

Deciding to wait no longer for Susan they should instead visit her at the school tomorrow they left. On their walk to the Inn Mr. Steele confessed to Felicity that he now believed in a full education for girls if it meant lessening the chance of learning such evil and ridiculous ideas.

~~~~~~

Back at the Inn they were greeted by their landlady “Why if it isn’t Miss Smoak! How is your father.”

In an effort to spare her any more pain Mr. Steele explained that Mr. Smoak had passed away some time ago now.

“A gentlemen was here with us some time ago and we heard about the sad news about your mother and now your father as well. I can’t tell you how sorry I am to hear that Miss, two of the finest people I have ever had the pleasure to know.”

With tears in her eyes Felicity thanked her landlady for her kind words.

Mr. Steele continued to take the burden of conversation upon himself, “You probably don’t remember me but about fifteen years ago I said here in your Inn while paying a visit to my good friends the Smoak’s.”

“I can’t say I do remember you sir not that there isn’t something familiar about your face. You’ll excuse me I must go see to the dinner, it's been a busy day here for I’ve had to organise the food for the men while they are harvesting.”

After she had left Mr. Steele turning back to Felicity asked “Well do you think the meal will be of any use, for she seems extremely preoccupied by the harvest.”

“I know she was always considered a famous cook in these parts so I should think her meals will meet with your exacting standards.”

Glad to see that Felicity’s mood was lighter than he had thought it might be after the mention of her parents he continued “You laugh at me Felicity but I do take my food very seriously I own.”

~~~~~~

The next day they set out to visit Susan at school, it was not unusual in the time her mother kept the school for passer bys to drop in and inquire into the educational methods of the school and clearly it was often the case still for when they arrived the teacher made an effort to show the children off at their best. Felicity went around speaking in particular to the students she knew best, until the teacher hearing her being referred to as Miss Smoak deduced she was in fact the daughter of the former Rector. Inducing herself as Mrs. Collins she invited Felicity and Mr. Steele to join them at the vicarage for afternoon tea. Accepting the offer Felicity was about to leave when Mrs. Collins suggested that perhaps Felicity should like to take the class for a short period. Finding that Mrs. Collins would not take no for an answer she agreed. Felicity listened to the children read and found herself rather enjoying the experience, she was coming to realise she needed more from her life to sit about her aunt’s house being waited on. Saying goodbye to the class Felicity parted ways from Mrs. Collins for the time being. 

When they came to her former home Felicity was saddened to see that along with tearing up the lawn, there now was no trace of the Helstone roses which had seemed to almost grow wild about the house. She had so wished to be able to pluck one to keep with her.

Mr. and Mrs. Collins came out to usher in their guests Mr. Collins in particular was very eager to show Felicity all the improvements to the house that they had made since coming here. Mrs Collins sensing Felicity's discomfort apologised for the changes but they had a young family of three children with another on the way and really needed more space. Felicity acknowledged the practicality of their need with a smile and said “My parents only had my brother and I to deal with, and I am sure we were both something of a trial for them at times. I remember some of our childhood games centered around the old lawn.”

Once tea was over Felicity and Mr. Steele went back to the Inn they had decided against staying in Helstone any longer and would be travelling back to London by train in the morning. Thanking Mr. and Mrs. Collins for their hospitality they left.

Felicity spent long hours awake that night quietly taking in the view from her window and resolving to ask a favour of Mr. Steele.

~~~~~~

After they had departed from Helstone Mr. Steele asked Felicity if she had enjoyed her visit back in Helstone.

“It was good to see it again but I think it is not quite as I thought it would be, I think my time in the North has led me to romanticise Helstone. I don’t think I shall ever wish to come again I am content now to leave it in the past.” Pausing for a moment and then clearing her throat to speak again “Mr. Steele I was hoping you would perhaps be able to clear up a matter of some difficulty for me if you should get the chance. You sometimes go to Miltown on business I know, I was hoping that if the need should arrive that you might speak to Mr. Queen on my behalf.”

“I do not know when I am next likely to be in Miltown but if you wish me to go I shall make a visit for the express purpose of carrying out your task.”

“I would not ask that of you, but merely if you were to be there that you might explain something to him for me.”

“Very well tell me and when the need arises I shall do my duty by you.”

“During Mamma’s last illness Justin was in the country we were as secret as we could be, as you no doubt understand why. Well after Mamma has passed I went with Justin when he went to catch the train to London. Mr. Queen saw me with Justin although he did not know who he was.”

“I see and you would like me to tell Mr. Queen that it was your brother and not another young man of your acquaintance?”

“Yes, but there is more. There was an altercation between Justin and a man at the station who recognised him as Justin Smoak. The man died shortly after through no fault of Justin's, I was questioned about my being at the station but I denied being there until I knew Justin to be safely out the country I could do no different.”

“Quite rightly too I would say.”

“But you see Mr. Queen is an area magistrate and was involved in the case. He knew I was there but he also knew I denied being there. I believe for Papa’s sake he took care to have Justin cleared (though he knew him not) so that I should not be made a public spectacle of. So you see I should like for Mr. Queen to hear the truth of it now.”

“Is there no Chance of Justin coming back to England I know you had Mr. Palmer working on the case. If Justin were able to come home Mr. Queen might learn of all this naturally.”

“No, I have given up hope of that happening. That particular bubble has burst pretty though it was. Besides Justin is quite settled in his life in Spain now and seems bitterly opposed to every coming back to England even if his name should be cleared.”

“My dear Felicity, that to me sounds like pure bravado. I think he rather hoped to at least have the option to come to England again and to have had that ripped away from him, well…”

“Felicity while we speak on delicate topics there is something I should like to speak of, your father asked me on two separate occasions to take care of you and perhaps you don’t know but I have made you my heir. I have thought of late that living with your aunt as you do might at times be an awkward situation and I am proposing to make you an allowance so that you might have some money of you own and not feel in need of ready money.”

Kissing his cheek, “You really are too good to me I can assure you there is no need my aunt is quite happy for me to make my home with her for as long I want to.”

“Felicity when you have been in the world as much as I you will see the difference a little money in these circumstances can make. I shall arrange for a fee be given to your aunt to pay for your lodgings and if you decide it is better to leave your aunt's house that money will be used to secure you other lodgings. I have witnessed during some of my time in your aunt's house the tendency for her to overrule any decisions you try to make. If you are paying your own way this will not be as easy to accomplish. I shan’t take no for an answer you know.”

Feeling that her godfather had given this subject more thought than she had originally believed him to have she acquiesced to his wish.

~~~~~~

Meanwhile in Miltown things were not going so well for Oliver. He had as Felicity had suspected he might refused the business offer from his sister’s father in-law. His mother had tried to persuade him to join the venture but as it had stood at the time the only money he could have sunk into it was not truly his own. If the venture were to fail he would have put himself severely in debt and lost other men their money. No he would not put himself in the position of having lost money belonging to honest men. They had gotten through bad times before and they could do it again. Against all odds Mr. Harper’s venture succeeded and all those who had the forethought to invest we’re in the fortunate position of having made more money they had had any expectation of. Mr. Harper was annoyed with him for not taking the opportunity to invest when it had been offered to him, Thea wished to be able to help her brother but as her father in-law controlled the family purse strings it was by no means certain that she would be able to.

Oliver had gotten into the habit of spending long days at work, he would go into the factory first thing and his mother often found him asleep over the accounts at night when she would go looking for him. She was starting to worry for his health, at times it seemed as though Oliver had given up on life he seemed to sleepwalk through it with no chance of things getting better she didn't know what he would do. For the first time she was truly disappointed that Miss Smoak was no longer in Miltown, her presence seemed to offer Oliver a sense of hope that she would one day return his feelings. She did not know what would become of him when he had to give up the factory for it was a matter of when and not if.

One day long after the day’s work had ended Oliver made his way out of his office, walking through the factory floor he noticed one man still at work.

“John what are you doing here past your time? We can’t pay those who stay past their time you know.”

“I had some work that needed to be finished I’m not expecting to be paid anything extra, and I often see you stay past your time. Tell me Queen do you spend all your time here in the factory or do you go home at all?”

“How do the young Adam's children get on with their schooling? I'm sorry I have not been able to come around to see them as often as I would like but there has been much to attend to here.”

“They’re good, their mother has never fully recovered her health so the children spend more time with me than I had ever really thought they would. Tell me do you ever hear how Miss Smoak is?”

“My sister writes to her and I hear some sometimes of what Miss Smoak is doing through her. Besides Mr. Steele her godfather is my landlord and when he visits her he will also write to inform me. She is well I believe although Mr. Steele thinks her aunt and cousin take advantage of her good nature at times. He last wrote to say he was hoping to take some steps to rectify this, I am not altogether sure what he means to do.”

“And what of her brother has there been any news of him?”

“Brother? Miss Smoak doesn’t have a brother.”

“She does, he was over just before Mrs. Smoak died. It was a great secret evidently he had gotten himself in trouble during his time in the navy, my Mary was doing some work for them at time and she heard things. She’s a good girl and never told anyone but myself about it.”

Softly more to himself he spoke “She has a brother and he was here.”- so he finally had his explanation he always felt there was a reason that would prove she had not done wrong. Small as it was it was like a chink of light brightening up the darkness he seemed to be perpetually in.

“No I have heard nothing of her brother, goodnight John. I’ll see you at your regular time tomorrow.”

“Goodnight sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the cat thing is directly from the book and I debated leaving it out, but in the end I left it in as I felt it helps Felicity to mentally move away from Helstone.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So nearly four weeks after I couldn't shift the initial sentence from my brain this journey has come to an end.  
> Thanks again to everyone who bookmarked, read, left comments and kudos it's meant more than I can say. I'd love to think reading this inspires someone to watch or read the original work that I have borrowed this from. There's actually a not half bad 70's version of North and South on YouTube with Patrick Stewart in the lead role for anyone interested.
> 
> As always Unbeta-ed all mistakes are my own - Rachel

Felicity tried to be patient but the weeks turned into months and there was still no news of Mr. Steele taking a trip to Miltown. He had written a few times on the point of going to Miltown and then something would come up that meant the visit had to be cancelled. She tried to remain hopefully but with every lost opportunity for Mr. Queen to learn the truth she began to think the chance had come and gone for the truth to be told.

Sometime after Mr. Steele last planned visit to Miltown was cancelled she received a letter from him. He did not sound as though he was in his normal spirits and he confessed himself to be concerned about his health he would be coming to London within the week to seek medical advice. Felicity went forth to make arrangements for Mr. Steele to stay with them during his time in London.  
When Mr. Steele did not arrive at the appointed time Felicity was not altogether worried several times Mr. Steele had written on the point of a journey somewhere only to find he would then cancel it.

The next day brought with it a letter from Oxford. Not from Mr. Steele but from his valet, his master had been ill for sometime but had previously thought it of no real consequence he had been on the point of setting out for London when he had suffered a stroke. His local doctor had said there was nothing he could do and it was just a matter of time now. He could not live for much longer. 

Felicity immediately went to find her aunt and inform her that she would be leaving for Oxford as soon as she could. 

“Travel on your own my dear, without a gentleman to accompany you. No Felicity I can not allow it.”

“Aunt, I am going whether you approve my actions or not. Already it might be too late, Raisa shall come with me I hope that will mollify your worries as to my sense of decency.”

~~~~~~

Felicity arrived in Oxford just in time to see Mr. Steele before he passed on. She was as thankful as she could be that for once she had not listened to her aunt and stood by her own decision and went to Oxford. She stayed on for as long as she could be of use to Mr. Steele once he was no longer in need of anyone Felicity stayed only as long as it took to look about the room where her father had died.  
Returning to London she was met by Mr. Palmer who had been in communication with Mr. Steele’s lawyers, apart from one or two legacies that Mr. Steele had left to his servants Mr. Steele has left the entirety of his fortune to Felicity. Apart from the money he had also left to her all of his business concerns in Miltown.  
Felicity knew of her godfathers intention of making her his heir but she could never have imagined it would be so much. 

“You have not been used to dealing with such large sums of money, if you would allow me I would gladly help you were I may.”

“Thank you Mr. Palmer I would be most appreciative of any help you can give me.”

“Very well, I shall write further to Mr. Steele’s lawyers and ask that they send all documents to me, and then I can help you go through them.”

“Thank you, once the shock of it all has worn off I shall want to be in full control of my assets. I feel sure Mr. Steele would not have entrusted me with it all if he thought I was unable for it.”

“I shall be but a guiding hand and will not try to interfere in how you best see fit to invest your money.”

~~~~~~

Felicity was quick to get to grips with her finances, her first major decision was to stay on in her aunt's house but under the same conditions her late godfather had set up.  
For although she had been against the idea of paying her aunt a fee to live in the house the move had had the consequence of her aunt giving her more autonomy in making her own decisions. Her aunt had tried to insist it was unnecessary but Felicity would not be swayed on this matter. 

Coming up to the summer break for the family Felicity learned her brother was to be married shortly and wished for his sister to be with him on the day itself. Rejecting any objections from her aunt Felicity made the necessary plans for herself and Raisa to see Justin married. Her time away from London gave her time to reflect on the vast changes that had occurred in her life during the last few years. She had now resolved to use her money for the good of others and not just for herself. Mr. Steele had been a man of great business acumen and had had the foresight to invest his money well, indeed one of his last investments was still providing a substantial income. She could live quite well on the interest alone and never touch the capital.  
But this was not a way of life Felicity was interested in she wanted some kind of employment to sit idle as her aunt and cousin were wont to was not the life for her. She had been trained since her early youth to do all she could to help those less fortunate than herself and now that she was truly in the position to be of some use to others she intended to seize the opportunity with both hands regardless as to how her aunt and de facto guardian might feel about it. 

On her return to London Felicity was ready to inform her aunt of her decision.

“Aunt during my time away visiting my brother I have made up my mind about one or two things.”

“You have that face on Felicity that serious look of yours that tells me that I shall not like what you are about to tell me.”

“It is nothing so very bad I think, but I have resolved to become a more active member of our society and to visit and help those less fortunate than I. My life in Helstone and even my short time in Miltown has shown me that this is something I feel a strong need to do.”

“You know Felicity that I love you, and not just for your dear mother’s sake. To me you are like a daughter, I'll not try to dissuade you from a course of action you feel so strongly about but I think you should have someone to go about the town with you. A young lady in your position should always have an attendant with them.”

“No aunt that would not do, I wish to get to know my neighbours and bringing someone with me in that manner would be marking myself above those I will be spending time with. I do not feel myself above them as I know from my time in Miltown how thin the line between poverty and comparative ease in, oftentimes it can just be a matter of luck. I am of age now and I’ll remind you that it is my life aunt and my choice.”

“Very well Felicity but I must confess I had hoped all the hours you spent closed up with Mr. Palmer would have led you to a very different decision.”

“I do like Mr. Palmer but the affection I feel towards him could never induce me to marry him. I do not think it likely that I could marry any marry of my current acquaintance.”

 

~~~~~~

 

Back in Miltown Oliver was finding that the time had come to a realisation of his own. The time had come for him to give up the mill and seek employment elsewhere. Sadly he went about to the men informing them he would do all he could in helping them gain employment in the other factories of the town. When at last the final day came round he made his last rounds of the building making sure everything was as it should be before handing back the keys to the agent. He was surprised to be met by John at the doors of the factory.

“The whistle went some time ago John, I'd of thought you'd be home by now.”

“Well sir I know it must be a disheartening day for you to have to close down everything you had built with your own hands and I wanted to give you something from the other men and I.”

“I'm not your master now, call me Oliver.”

“Well then Oliver, I got up a bit of a petition with the other men and if you find yourself in the position of running a factory all these men (myself included) would happily come work for you again. Indeed if you you ever find yourself in need of some help I’ll gladly do all I can for you. I know starting your own business would be a costly thing I’d take no wages from you till you are on your feet again.”

Smiling “And what of your fine union principles?”

“I've never allowed my union beliefs to come between a friendship and myself and I don’t intend to let it now. “

“You know this all means more to me than I think I can express and I promise that as soon as I am in the position you shall be the first person I come to see. For now though I confess I am unsure what to do. I have been offered a position of a manger by my sister’s father in law. He wishes that I would train his son in the running of a factory. I have a mind to reject the offer for the idea of not being allowed the final say in my business affairs does not sit well with me. I have told Mr. Harper I need some time to consider his offer before I can make my decision.”

“I presume you shall be going to London to see Miss Smoak.”

“She is my landlady it is true but I can as easily hand over the keys to her agent here.”

“I think she'd like to see you Oliver. When I receive a letter from her she always makes sure to ask after ALL in Miltown.”

“Well I'll think on it, but I'm not so sure she would wish to see me.”

~~~~~~

“Well Mother that's that. The factory is closed and all I have to do is hand back the keys to the house and factory and our business here will be at a close. Will you mind staying with Thea until I have decided what I shall do next?”

“Not at all, are you still uncertain about accepting Mr. Harper’s offer?”

“I think I would rather leave Miltown altogether to earn my bread. Somewhere where my failures are unknown.”

“Well I'll go with you Oliver, I'd not wish to be separated from you and to hear people crow over your defeat. You must take care for Thea’s sake not to upset her father in-law anymore than you already have when you refused his previous business proposal.”

“I know Mother, you know that Miss Smoak inherited all of Mr. Steele’s property including the lands and buildings we rented from him?”

“Yes I had heard, but what of it?”

“Well now that I have given up my business I must speak to my landlord and now that she is ownership of it, I was thinking to take a trip to London. It would give me an opportunity to think over what to say to Mr. Harper.”

“Are you considering speaking to Miss Smoak again? I have my own reasons for thinking her response this time would be different.”

The ever burning ember of his love for Felicity roared into life at the notion but he quenched the flame as soon as it sparked into being.

“No, I took the chance before that she could return my feelings if I tried again and failed I think it would completely break me.”

“Have it your own way son, only I think she would make you happy if you would give her the chance, I know I have not always thought so. I would give my life to see you as happy as I see Thea is with young Mr. Harper.That business of her being out with a young man confused me for a time it is true and though I don't know her reason I can’t help but feel that when she told me she had done nothing wrong that I should believe her.” 

“You're right Mother I have learnt from another the truth of her difficulty that evening and though it is not my place to speak more on this subject, know that she was without blame. Please for my sake mention her name no more to me though, I will always love her but I can't ever believe she would feel the same for me. If she had any feeling a towards me she would have made sure I found out the truth of that night and not left my discovery of the facts entirely to chance.”

“I think you are being overly harsh on her Oliver, how was she to tell you something which you evidently regard as a secret? Well we will not agree on this topic and I believe me I am fully aware of how odd it is that I should take Miss Smoak’s side of things, so I shall abide by your wish to no longer speak of her. When shall you go to London?”

“Once I have seen you settled in with Thea, so perhaps on a day or two. My stay there won’t be long I should expect to be back within the week.”

~~~~~~

Kara entered Felicity’s room only to not find her at home yet, she had thought that Felicity would of been back from doing her good deeds by now. Just as she was turning to leave Felicity came into the room.

“Felicity how red you look! Going out on such an oppressively warm day like this is utter madness. I do wish you would give up this charitable whim of yours. I know my brother in-law would very much like it too.”

Ignoring this statement from her cousin, Felicity merely inquired what her cousin wanted from her.

“You know we are entertaining this evening so I have come in to make sure you will be properly attired. All I require from you if you to be your normal charming self and to look pretty doing it.”

“Kara I have said before and shall say again I have no wish to be a part of your dinner parties, I am no mere ornament to be placed wherever you wish.”

“How serious you are, and I know you would not normally join us but there is a Mr. Allen who is interested in setting up a business in the North and I thought you would do me the favour of speaking to him on the topic, and if I do want to look pretty while doing it where is the harm in that?”

Here they were interrupted by Raisa “Miss Smoak Ma’am Mr. Queen has come from Miltown and wishes to speak to you. He understands you might not be free Miss but has asked to arrange a time before he must return.”

Growing pale Felicity sat down “Felicity are you alright, Raisa fetch her some water.”

“ No Raisa don’t go yet, I have a sudden headache is all it shall pass. Raisa tell Mr. Queen I cannot speak to him now but say I am inviting him to dine here this evening.”

“Who is Mr. Queen Felicity?”

“He was my tenant in Miltown until he was forced to give up his business, I think he has come to see me to wind up our business affairs.”

“Oh this is perfect he can speak to Mr. Allen about all the dry business of the North and since you are not well I shall not expect to join us.”

Selecting her dress for the evening Felicity spoke, “I shall be fine presently as you said the heat has been oppressive today I will be very able to join you for the meal.”

“Excellent, I shall leave you to ready yourself only wear the red flowers with that dress, you always look so regal when you wear the red flowers with your golden dress… quite like a Queen you know.”

~~~~~~

All through the meal Felicity was silent, the only person she wanted to speak to was busily engaged in conversation with Mr. Allen. She spent her time greedily listening to every word he spoke. She found herself studying his face he looked much the same as when she last saw him only he had a more careworn expression on his face than he had formerly. So busy in looking at him she did not realise at first that he had spoken to her. Blushing red and trying in vain to hide her face from him she asked him to repeat his question. Then looking at him frankly with eyes that said more than he had ever expected from her; he said it was nothing really just that he had wanted for her to give Mr. Allen an unbiased opinion of the North for he had just been telling Mr. Allen how the men of his factory had all pledged to come work for him again if he was ever in the position, was that not good of them?

“I don’t know the North as well as Mr. Queen, but i can say that I have I think never met with better people than those I met in Miltown,” directly to him “I am very glad to hear that Mr. Queen is valued as highly by his workers as he deserves.” Lapsing into silence again Felicity was trembling with emotion and was rather glad that soon after her cousin signaled for the ladies to leave the room.

For his part Oliver was left to wonder if he should put his faith in her to the touch again, he could of perhaps read her wrong as he had once done. There was no further opportunity to speak again that night. They arranged however that he should call again before lunch tomorrow as they had business matters to attend to. 

~~~~~~

Felicity had been shut up on some matter of business all morning and now that she was finally finished speaking to Mr. Palmer Kara found her cousin was still to busy to speak to her. Kara had her suspicions about what was going on she just wanted to speak to Felicity on the matter. 

“Kara; I can’t speak now, Mr. Queen will be here shortly and there are a few things I need to organise before he comes. I promise I shall be at liberty to talk to you later.”

Thirty minutes later just as Felicity felt herself to be composed enough to speak to Mr. Queen he was shown into the room in which she sat. The moment he came into the room Felicity felt completely unprepared for this meeting, gone was the carefully prepared speech she had had Mr. Palmer help her with this morning. All she could do was plunge on as best she could.

“Mr. Queen I was truly sorry to hear I would be losing you as a tenant, I have spoken to Mr. Palmer who helps to advise me in all my business affairs and he agrees that the proposition I have for you would be mutually beneficial. I would like for you to continue to run the factory as you have for the last number of years, I would not interfere in how you would run the business. I have at present a sum of money sitting in the bank and you would be able to provide a greater rate of interest on that sum than I can otherwise get. I would also like to have it written into the contracts that as soon as you are able you can buy out my share of the business at an interest free rate, If Ray were here he could explain it much better than I.” Here she stopped waiting for him to speak, she couldn’t look at him afraid of what he might say.

Coming closer to her and taking old of her down-turned chin, tipping it up so she would look him in the eyes, “Do we really need Mr. Palmer?”

Blushing furiously she shook her head. Giving no verbal response she drew closer to him until she could nestle her head on his chest. Then looking up to him “You don’t know how unworthy of you I feel.” 

“Felicity my love there is something I must show you.” drawing from his pocket he pulled a faded flower… it was red. “Do you recognise this?”

“No, did I ever give you a flower. I don’t remember if I ever did.”

“This a rose I plucked from Helstone when I paid a visit there, even at the darkest time when I thought I could never stand a chance with you I wanted to see the spot where my Felicity grew to be who she is.”

“Helstone? You were there? When? But I Thought they were all gone.”

“I found this one hidden in the hedgerow close to the road, I was returning from Helstone when I met Mr. Steele on the train as he was on his way you.”

“You must give it to me.”

“Very well but you must pay for it.”

After some moments of silence where more had been expressed through tender action than through words Oliver pulled away slightly from Felicity’s embrace.

“Felicity I once presumed too much and asked you a question, I would like again today to ask you that same question. Felicity will you marry me?”

“Before I answer that question, I want to tell you the truth of who I was with that evening at the train station.”

“I know love, I always wanted to believe in you. John mentioned innocently about you having a brother and I knew how it must have been. So now there is nothing standing between us what do you say?”

“I’m not sure I shall make your mother happy, but as the only person's’ happiness I am concerned about is yours and mine well then yes, a thousand times yes.”

Bending down low to seal their love with a kiss Oliver said “My mother was advising me to take a chance with you she feels we are perfectly suited to one another, but now I must go speak to your aunt as your guardian it is only right that I ask her permission.” 

“No Oliver, the only permission you need is mine and as you have it we shall go to her together and tell her that you have agreed to make me the happiest of women. I am only sorry my parents cannot know of this for I know they always wanted me to find a true partner who would give me the same happiness they found in each other.”

And so walking hand in hand together Felicity and Oliver went to meet all the joys and sorrows that life would bring to them.

 

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops I forgot to thank all those who subscribed to the story as well. You're all the best.


End file.
